My Little Pony Will Of Fire (Season 6-The Final Season)
by DragonDan2453
Summary: Season 6 is about the continuing fun crazy random adventures of both the Old Generation and the New Generation in the world of Equestria. After the defeat of Van, Summer and her friends, all of whom became alicorns after activating the Elements of Harmony's true form, open their wings and soar into a new bright future. However, where there is light there is also darkness.
1. The Fall Of Canterlot

Chapter 1  
The Fall Of Canterlot

Around 30 years ago Yin and Yang, also known as the Twin Assassins, tried to kill Princess Celestia. Sadly for them, their assassination attempt was foiled by Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight. As a result of their failure, Yin and Yang were tossed into the most notorious prison in Equestria, Prison Island. Throughout the long history of Prison Island, which is about thousands of years, only two ponies have ever been able to successfully escape. The name of those ponies were Flareon and Bora. Since then, the security on Prison Island has tripled in reinforcement to make absolutely no one was able to escape the prison again. It was thought at the time that because of this, escape would be impossible. That would soon be proven wrong. It all happened around 5 years ago on the present time. Prison Island was thrown into chaos. The cause of this was due to two ponies, Yin and Yang. Somehow, someway, they were able to disrupt the seemingly perfect order of the prison and corrupt it to the point where chaos and madness reigned supreme. However, just as Yin and Yang were about to escape, they found themselves surrounded by the warden and his personal elite guards. Just when freedom was out of their grasp, Yang sacrificed himself to help Yin get away. As a result, Yin was killed, but at the same time, his death allowed Yin to escape. After hiding aboard a prison boat, Yin waited for things to calm down. A few days later, the search for Yin ended and life on the island returned to normal. Yin was thought to be dead and they counted her death along with Yang. Yin was then able to ride the prison boat she had stowed in back to the main land as it prepared to get more prisoners. After leaving the boat safely, Yin hid inside an abandoned shack and started developing a plan. That plan was to get revenge on Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight. She believed that they were the cause of her brother's death. No matter what the cost, Yin swore she would make them pay. Now then, back to the story at hand. It was a calm and peaceful day in Canterlot. The sun was shining brightly and there was not a single cloud in the sky. The city was busy as always with ponies bustling about in the streets. Inside the castle, Princess Solana and Prince Lunick were also busy with their usual royal stuff. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Discord were each doing their own thing too. As for Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight, they were once again visiting with their friends in Ponyville. Nothing could possibly ruin such a perfect beautiful day. Unfortunately, all that was about to end. High above in the sky, a dark object was seen hovering above the city. After closer inspection, that object was none other than a pitch black alicorn. She was wearing a red jewel crown on her head. This pony was actually Yin. She was seen staring down at the capital with pure hatred in her eyes. Just then, Yin raised her right hoof high into the air. A second later, a gigantic black ball of dark energy appeared above her hoof. "This world shall soon know fear." With a wave of her hoof, Yin sent the black ball down onto the city. At first it was stopped by Canterlot's defense shield, but due the black ball's extreme horrendous power, it was able to destroy the shield with ease. Not along after, Canterlot was engulfed in the dark matter. One by one, the residents suddenly collapsed on the ground as a result of their magic was completely drained from their bodies. It was the same for the Royal Guards in the castle. Even Prince Lunick, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Discord were unable to keep conscious for long. Thanks to Princess Solana's high amount of magical power, she was able to stay awake long enough to send a letter to Flareon and Twilight. Right after she sent the letter away, Princess Solana lost consciousness. Later on, Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight, along with their friends and Summer's friends who were their Elements of Harmony, arrived before the place that used to be the city of Canterlot. It was now a black dome that was giving off one heck of an ominous aurora. Before they could move another steep, Yin appeared in front of them. "You were foolish to come Flareon and Twilight. I...Fear...have taken control of this city and all the ponies that reside in it." Just then, Flareon spotted the thing on Fear's head.

"The Crown of Power?!" Flareon burst out, "So you were the one who stole it from that museum in Fillydelphia!"

"That's impossible though," Twilight muttered, "Princess Celestia put a seal on that crown to prevent anyone from using it."

"That pathetic excuse for a seal was child's play for someone like me to break," Fear replied with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Summer asked.

"My name is Fear, but I used to be called Yin," Fear replied sternly. Summer then turned to Flareon and Twilight.

"Do you two know who this is?" Summer asked.

"Yin and her brother Yang were a pair of assassins that tried to kill Princess Celestia during the Royal Gathering 30 years ago," Flareon replied, "After knocking me and Twilight out, Yin and Yang were able to sneak into Canterlot after using their powers to impersonate us. Luckily, we were able to defeat them before it was too late. Since then, Yin and Yang were being held in Prison Island. I can't believe she was able to escape that place. As for why Yin is now an alicorn, it's because of the power of the crown. The Crown of Power gives the user a tremendous amount of special power and ability, but in return, it corrupts a pony's heart and mind. I know all too well about this because I once faced off against Blue Thunder who wore it. Luckily, I was able to stop him before his heart and mind were completely tarnished. However, it seems Yin, or should I say Fear, has been wearing the Crown of Power for a long period of time. Even if we defeat her, I doubt Yin will return to her former self."

"My brother Yang no longer lives upon this forsaken land," Fear stated, "He gave up this life so that I may get revenge on the two ponies who put us there."

"I'm sorry about your brother, but it's your own fault," Flareon replied, "If you and Yang hadn't tried to kill Princess Celestia, or anyone of the other princes and princesses before her, you would've never ended up there." Fear paid no attention to his words.

"This dark realm behind me contains your precious city," Fear proclaimed, "It will continue to expand draining every pony of their magic until this entire world in completely taken over by it. With all the world's magic at my disposal...I will rule Equestria! No one will be able to resist me!" She then turned around. "Do not try coming after me. You will not be able to defeat me." In a blink of an eye, Fear disappeared into her dark realm leaving the ponies speechless. Not along after, Flareon and Summer devised a plan to stop Fear and save Canterlot. Next, Flareon along with Summer and her friends, were shown standing together in a perfect line before the black dome.

"You guys ready?" Flareon asked.

"You know it!" Skyline exclaimed confidently.

"Be careful," Twilight said as the others nodded in agreement. Shortly after, Flareon went into Flame God Mode and Summer along with her friends activated their True Elements of Harmony. Immediately, they headed into the dark realm. However, when Flareon and the others made it into Canterlot, they were shocked to find out they reverted back to normal. Flareon wasn't in Flame God Mode anymore, while Summer and her friends were no longer suited in their Element of Harmony armor. The Elements of Harmony returned to their common forms. Just as the ponies were trying to figure out what happened, Fear suddenly appeared before them. She was smiling.

"I told you already that you wouldn't be able to defeat me," Fear stated, "In this dark realm, your powers do not work. Only dark magic can exist in this place. Now then...time for me to get rid of some unneeded trash." In a split second, Flareon, Summer, and the others were sent flying out of the capital before you could say redo. With their laughable defeat, the ponies headed back to Twilight and the others to think up another plan. Unfortunately, no one could figure out how to beat Fear. Neither of them could use dark magic powerful enough to defeat Fear, while trying to get her to come out of the dark realm to battle them was clearly out of the question. Not to mention, while they were discussing this, the dark realm was continuing to expand more and more by the minute. It wouldn't be long before Ponyville was engulfed into the dark realm. They had to do something and fast. It was at that moment Flareon was hit by an idea. However, the idea Flareon got was something that was both very risky and dangerous. That plan involved using King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis to defeat Fear. Out of everyone that was sealed by Summer and her friends, Sombra and Chrysalis were the strongest dark magic users. Kazam, Beatrix, and Koga weren't powerful enough to beat Fear at her current level. King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis were their only hope of stopping Fear and saving Equestria. When Flareon told everyone his plan, he wasn't the least but surprised they were completely against it.

"Are you crazy Flareon?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "We can't trust Sombra and Chrysalis! Have you already forgotten how much trouble those two have caused?!"

"Rainbow Dash is right," Melrose commented, "There is no guarantee that once we unsealed Sombra and Chrysalis, they would help us. They would probably fight us again, flee, or in the worst case possible, join up with Fear."

"There has to be another way darling," Rarity said to Flareon.

"No...there isn't," Flareon muttered as he stared at the ground, "Look...I know this may be crazy, insane, and overall stupid, but Solana, Lunick, Celestia, and everyone in Canterlot needs help. Not only is Ponyville in danger, but this entire world is in danger too. If that means asking those two for help...then so be it." The silence that followed afterwards was heavy. Just then, Twilight walked over to Flareon and put her right hoof softly on his shoulder.

"Stubborn as always...aren't you?" Twilight asked with a smile, "I'm with you Flareon. I say we give this a chance." When she turned to face the others, they were seen nodding their heads in agreement.

"Speaking of which...where are Sombra and Chrysalis?" Summer asked. In response, Applejack and Melrose began to giggle.

"We're using those ugly statues as scarecrows in our fields at Apple Acres," Applejack replied with a smirk.

"I have to say...they work amazing," Melrose commented. After a few minutes of cracking jokes at King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, the ponies made haste for Apple Acres. Whether anyone liked it or not, the future of Equestria rested on Sombra and Chrysalis. It would take a miracle for this plan to work without a hitch. Later on, at Apple Acres, the ponies were shown standing before the statues of King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis. After Flareon gave them the signal, Summer and her friends activated their Elements of Harmony and released Sombra and Chrysalis from their stone prisons. It took awhile for Sombra and Chrysalis to realize where they were. Just then, Flareon held up his hoof.

"I'll cut right to the chase," Flareon said sternly, "Sombra and Chrysalis, we unsealed you because we...sort of...need you help." In response, Sombra and Chrysalis burst out laughing.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here," Sombra chuckled, "You say you need our help? Ha! I find those words very amusing. Very amusing indeed."

"Like we would ever help you," Chrysalis said sarcastically, "The only thing we going to help ourselves to is the complete domination of this world!"

"I thought you two would say that," Flareon replied. He then signaled towards Summer and her friends. "Do it." Before Sombra and Chrysalis knew what happened, Summer and the others activated their True Elements of Harmony and sealed them both. With the Elements of Harmony's true form, the Hexagon Seal Formation applies to an area instead of a single target. In short, multiple targets can be sealed. Nearly five seconds later, Flareon gave the signal again and Summer and her friends unsealed Sombra and Chrysalis. "Look...I know how much you hate us, I know you want to kill us, but the entire world is in danger. You two are the only ones who can stop Fear from taking over Equestria. So please...I'm begging you. Will you help us?" What happened next surprised everyone. King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis were actually angry at Fear for some reason.

"This Fear actually believes she can take over Equestria? Before us?!" Chrysalis burst out furiously, "The nerve! The nerve I say! This is an outrage!"

"I don't care who she is. No one...I repeat...no one will take over this world as long as we are alive," Sombra commented in a serious tone. He then turned to face Flareon. "We'll help stop Fear...on one occasion. You have to promise not to seal us...ever again."

"What?! No way! Not gonna happen!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Right Flareon?! Flareon?" She was shocked to see Flareon sharing a brohoof with King Sombra.

"Deal," Flareon said without hesitation, "However...we can't be sure you won't double-cross us. That's why you also have to promise us that you and Chrysalis will give up your evil ways for good. That means no more trying to take over Equestria or anything of the sort. You ok with that? If not...we'll be happy to keep you as scarecrows." After Sombra and Chrysalis huddled together and had a quick discussion, they walked back to Flareon and the rest.

"We accept your condition," Sombra said.

"Good," Flareon replied with a sigh of relief, "Let's get going then. That dark realm Fear made should be nearing Ponyville already. We have to stop her before it's too late." With that, the ponies, along with King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, headed towards the dark realm that was threating all life on Equestria. After leaving Ponyville, it didn't take them long to find the dark realm. "I was figuring it would be this far." When he turned to Sombra and Chrysalis, Sombra held up his hoof before Flareon could say anything.

"Just shut up and let us take care of this," Sombra said sternly. He then turned to Chrysalis. "I'll handle Fear, you can wait in the background nagging witch. I'll call you if I need your help. Which I doubt it."

"Not gonna happen you brainless buffoon, "Chrysalis replied sarcastically, "I will fight Fear, while you sit back like a good little pony." As the two began to argue, Flareon was forced to fire a fireball at both their behinds to break them up. After giving Flareon angry looks, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis made their way into the dark realm. After nearly ten minutes wandering inside the dark realm, Sombra and Chrysalis were soon met by Fear.

"So...you two are the ones Flareon and Twilight sent to stop me," Fear stated emotionless, "How does it feel to be slaves once again? Not only are you failures, but this is the second time you've been used as mere tools. You actually believe you have the ability to beat me? How amusing."

"Cannit you pathetic excuse for a super villain," Sombra replied roughly, "You had a lot of nerve trying to take over Equestria while we were still alive. Sad to say your little plan is about to come crashing down on your head. Once we get rid of you, we'll be the biggest and baddest villains this world has ever known! That won't change even if we become good."

"I will give you an ultimatum," Fear said, "You can either join me and rule this world by my side or become slaves along with everyone else." At that moment, Fear was forced to dodge black arrow of dark energy sent by Queen Chrysalis.

"Sorry Fear, but we already accepted a better offer," Chrysalis snickered.

"I see," Fear replied, "How unfortunate." She was then seen charging up her magic. "It looks like I have no other choice. I'll have to get rid of you two first. Then I will kill Flareon and Twilight. Once that it taken care of, my absolute domination of Equestria will be assured."

"You really don't know when you shut your mouth do you?" Sombra replied sarcastically. He then let out a sigh and turned to Chrysalis. "Do you mind if we put Fear in her place?"

"Not at all," Chrysalis said with a malicious grin. The two of them quickly flew at Fear and the battle with Equestria on the line began. What would the outcome be? Only time could tell. One things was for sure, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis's inflated ego wouldn't allow them to lose to Fear, no matter what. The same could be said for Fear too. As the battle between them was going on, Sombra and Chrysalis were finding Fear a more challenging opponent that they had previously thought. Even though it was two against one, it was more like one against one. It was a good thing Sombra and Chrysalis were immortal because they would have probably lost the fight three times already. The problem was that Fear had the magical power of everyone in Canterlot, including Princess Solana. It was taking every technique Sombra and Chrysalis had in their arsenal to combat Fear. After nearly three hours of continuing battle, Sombra and Chrysalis were beginning to get frustrated. It wasn't long until they began to vent their frustration at each other. As a result, Fear was getting the upper hand on them.

"If that is all you two got, this battle is already over," Fear said. It was at that moment King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis remembered why they were fighting against Fear. It was time for a truce to end all truces. The ultimate truce!

"Look...enough fighting. I'm sorry ok," Sombra muttered, "I'm so sick of her! A lot more than you...no offense. Can we just beat that annoying brat already?"

"Not unless you have a plan Sombra," Chrysalis replied.

"I do," Sombra said, "How about we try...that technique?"

"You can't be serious?" Chrysalis asked with her eyes narrowed, "If ponies found out we used it, do you know how much ridicule we would go through? I would kill myself if I wasn't already immortal."

"True. I can't argue with you there, but do you really want to lose...again?" Sombra asked.

"Hell no," Chrysalis replied quickly.

"Well...unless you have a better idea, we'll have to use it," Sombra said. In response, Chrysalis let out a deep sigh. She then slowly nodded her head, while trying her best not to make eye contact with Sombra. At the same time, she was blushing slightly. The two of them immediately set their sights on Fear. A second later, Sombra and Chrysalis began to charge up their magic. Fear followed. Once their magic reached the highest level possible, Sombra and Chrysalis started to yell at the top of their voice.

"Sacred Bond: Supreme Death Destruction!" they shouted loudly. Sombra and Chrysalis were then seen firing off a vortex-like black/green beam of pure dark energy at Fear. To counter this, Fear unleashed a beam of her own. Just then, the two beams collided in mid-air. A roaring shockwave immediately followed afterwards. With a final push, Sombra and Chrysalis were able to overpower Fear. The scream Fear let out was drowned out by the explosion that engulfed her as a result of being hit by their attack. Not long after Fear was gone, the dark realm she created disappeared. It was finally over. King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis were able to successfully defeated Fear and saved Equestria. Try wrapping your mind around that! Later on, back in Ponyville, Sombra and Chrysalis were shocked to find themselves being applauded, congratulated, and thanked by Mayor Mare and the residents for saving Equestria. Flareon, Twilight, Summer, and the rest of their friends were also in attendance.

"King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis...we can't thank you enough for what you did," Mayor Mare said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," Sombra muttered, "Please...don't." Just then, Flareon along with the others approached them.

"Deals a deal," Flareon said, "You two are free to go. Just remember our promise ok? You know what will happen if you ever break it."

"So...how did you beat Fear?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Did you use some sort of super awesome killer move?" Skyline asked.

"Oh...well...you know...we used...the...uh...Sacred Bond," Chrysalis stuttered nervously. The silence that followed afterwards was more awkward than anyone would have liked. Especially in Sombra and Chrysalis's case.

"Wait...don't tell me," Flareon said trying to hold back his laughter, "Are you two...ya know...together?"

"Never in a million years!" Sombra and Chrysalis shouted together. Their faces were bright red. So red it was like their faces had been covered with red paint. When they were asked questions regarding their current relationship with each other, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis refused to comment. Though you could probably tell something was going on because every time they were asked these questions, their faces glowed bright red. Sombra and Chrysalis tried to fight with each other to disprove any ideas about them, but no matter what they did, they couldn't shake the fact that something was going on between them. The rest is up to your imagination. I won't say anymore. In the end, life in Equestria retuned to normal, including Canterlot. As for King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, they decided to start up their own kingdom together. Where? Who knows. All that mattered was that it wouldn't be some super evil kingdom that was plotting to take over Equestria. It would be a kingdom of good. To a certain point. I mean we are talking about King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis after all. Even though Sombra and Chrysalis still wanted to be known as being bad, they couldn't shake the fact that they were now heroes. I guess you could call them 'bad' heroes.


	2. Big City Lights

Chapter 2  
Big City Lights

The city is a wondrous place. Huge, crowded, busy, vast, you name it. There is a limitless amount of fun activates to do in the city. Similar to the famous cities in the Human World, Equestria also has its fair shares of famous cities, with the most famous one being Las Hooves. The otherworld counterpart to the United States' Las Vegas. Comparing it to Manehattan, Las Hooves may be smaller in size, but it's three times as crowded and busy as Manehattan. Ponies wishing to become big journey to Las Hooves in the hope of hitting the jackpot. In both life and money I might add. Las Hooves in also known as the casino capital of the world. There are countless casinos positioned throughout Las Hooves. So many that it would take you one week to visit all of them. That's if you didn't run out of money by then. As with being a very popular city, Las Hooves isn't for the faint of heart. If you're not careful, you could lose yourself within the city and do something you would regret for the rest of your life. That's not to say Las Hooves in a bad spot to visit, it's just you need to know what you're getting yourself ahead of time. If your visiting Las Hooves with your family, please remember to keep a very close eye on your children as they are the ones most likely to fall victim to Las Hooves, the city of sin. This is the story about the accidental blunder of six fathers. It all began one usual hectic and bustling evening in the city of Las Hooves. Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight, Summer, and the others with their families were all seen inside a large hotel suite on the top floor of the tallest hotel in Las Hooves. The suite was so big, it was able to accommodate 17 ponies and one dragon. Yeah, it was literally that big. The reason why they were visiting Las Hooves was because both Rarity and Jasmine were having a fashion show at La Bea Fashionista, the absolutely best place in Equestria to go to show off your designing talent, skill, and expertise. After some discussion, Spike and his family decided to bring along everyone else with them to visit Las Hooves. That is the update so far. As the ponies were laying around doing stuff, Rarity turned to her to look at the time. She then turned to Jasmine. "We should get going." As Rarity and Jasmine prepared to get ready, Twilight approached Flareon.

"Me and the girls are going to watch Rarity and Jasmine's fashion show," Twilight said, "Since both shows are at separate times, it will be about six hours before we get back. I want you and the guys to watch kids while we're gone."

"Got it," Flareon replied lazily as he continued to read his book.

"Whatever you do...don't leave this hotel," Twilight said in a serious tone. With that, Twilight and the rest of the girls left with Rarity and Jasmine to La Bea Fashionista. How long would it take for trouble to commence? Only one hour. After taking a swim in the pool, Flareon and the other fathers were dead bored. It was at that moment Spike suggested they venture into the city for some late night wife-free fun.

"You can't be serious Spike," Blue Thunder said sternly, "We can't go out with the kids at this hour."

"That's why I'm saying one of us should stay behind and keep an eye on them," Spike replied, "That way we can go out without worrying about the kids. So...who's volunteering to be foalsitter?"

"Not me!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Well one of us has to do it," Demure muttered.

"Should we trying picking sticks?" Lodi asked.

"I say Spike should do it," Party Bash suggested, "He was the one who came up with this plan after all. Fair is fair."

"What?! How is that fair?" Spike asked angrily. It was nearly 30 minutes of constant arguing until they decided on Spike staying behind. Everyone but Spike agreed to this. Before he could vent his frustration at them, Flareon and the guys left the hotel to have the time of their lives. What a time it was. They had fun at the casinos, amusement park, comedy and magic shows, clubs, visited the Dollis Fountain, dinner at the famous restaurant Quintana, and everywhere that caught their eye. nearly five hours later, the ponies began to make their way back to the hotel. As Flareon and the others discussed about their favorite place they went to, the guys realized someone was with them that shouldn't be. "My favorite part was when we went to that one casino where that girl kissed me on the check after I won the jackpot." Everyone was completely shocked.

"Spike?!" Flareon exclaimed eyes wide, "What are you doing here?! I thought you were back at the hotel!" In response, Spike looked at Flareon confused.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked, "I thought we agreed that Demure was the foalsitter?" He then realized that Demure was standing by him. "Demure? Why aren't you at the hotel watching the kids?" It took almost three seconds before they realized that no one was watching the kids. As fast as they could, the guys rushed back to their hotel room, only to find it was empty. There was no sign of Summer or her friends anywhere. To make matters worse, Twilight, Rarity, Jasmine, and the rest were back. The girls soon realized that fives ponies were missing. Twilight soon uttered the heart-piercing question they knew was coming.

"Where are the kids?" Twilight asked. When Flareon and the others didn't respond due to being overcome with fear, it took only a matter of a split-second for the tidal wave of pure rage from six super angry wives to knock them off their hooves. The sound of their voice screaming was nearly unbearable. "I swear...if anything bad happened to them, you guys are seriously gonna get it!"

"We know," they muttered with their heads held down.

"Let's split up and search for them," Applejack quickly suggested. Immediately afterwards, the ponies left the hotel and began their search for Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, and Jester. The frantic search for the missing ponies had begun in the bright lights of the big city. As the hours went by, one by one Flareon and the others managed to find Summer and her friends. The ironic part was they were found in the same spots Flareon and the guys visited. Great yet mischievous minds think alike suppose. In the end, the ponies returned to Ponyville. However, the guys didn't get off scot-free for their late night of fun in Las Hooves. They got punished. Their punishment? I don't want to go too deep into detail, but it was severe enough to scare them straight into never doing what they did ever again. It was literally that bad. Never doubt the aspiring power of the female. As for Rarity and Jasmine, their fashion shows were a complete success. Rarity even managed to move from 4th to 3rd in the Equestria's Greatest Fashion Designers Top 10 list. More surprising news, Jasmine was able to finally make it into the top 10 at the 10 spot. She became the youngest pony ever to make the top 10. Also, Rarity and Jasmine became the first mother-daughter pair to make it into the top 10 list. A very historic day that would be remembered forever.


	3. Flying Under The Influence

Chapter 3  
Flying Under The Influence

Beer is the absolute perfect beverage chosen by the gods. I don't know where that came from, but it's wrong. Very wrong. Soda is the perfect beverage, not beer. I know because I tasted beer once and it was horrible. Couldn't even bear to swallow it and spit it out the second I tasted it. As long as pop exists, I will never bother drinking beer. Same for flavored water and chocolate/strawberry milk. All three I would choose over that disgusting thing they call beer. Drunk driving is dangerous. I don't know why people drive after drinking beer. Just goes to prove how irresponsible humans are. The same could be said for ponies too. Flying under the influence is just as bad as driving. If you have a couple of drinks, walk don't fly. It's the safe thing to do. It's also really easy to get addicted to beer. Too bad for Chary she was one of those ponies that couldn't quite handle alcohol very well. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. At Apple Acres, Summer and her friends were hanging out with Melrose, who just got done with her work. Shortly after, Applejack appeared with a wagon of boxes filled with glass bottles. She then went to open on of the boxes and took a few glasses out. "Me and Apple Bloom just got finished making these," Applejack said as he gave out the glasses to everyone, "This is the next big product for Apple Acres. I present to you...Sweet Apple Ale!" Applejack then paused for a brief moment as she looked around cautiously. "You're all over 21 right? I'm joking, I'm joking, of course you are. I would never let a minor drink on my watch." The ponies were shown opening their bottles and drinking the contents.

"Wow Applejack! This is really good," Summer commented.

"Dang! You guys sure know how to make a good beer," Skyline said as he set down his glass.

"I love it!" Chary exclaimed as she licked her lips.

"Chary?! You already drank that entire bottle?" Jasmine asked shocked. Chary ignored Jasmine and started to reach for a second bottle, but just as she did, Applejack quickly reached out and moved her hoof away from the wagon.

"Hold on Chary," Applejack said sternly, "One drink is enough for now. Sweet Apple Ale has quite a lot of alcohol content in it. If you aren't careful, you could accidentally become addicted to this stuff. Not to mention, you're able to fly. A drunk pony flying is very dangerous. You could get arrested for that. I would hate myself if that happened to any of you." In response, a disappointed Chary looked down at the ground. As the day continued on, Chary more than once tried to get her hooves on more Apple Ale, but was constantly stopped by Applejack and the others. However, Chary wasn't about to give up on that delicious Sweet Apple Ale yet. No one was going to keep her from her destiny. No one. Looks like it was time for a daring late night beer heist. Later on, around 3am, Chary was seen sneaking into Apple Acres.

"I hate to do this, but I really need that Apple Ale. I can't believe Applejack only let us have one bottle," Chary muttered as she tip toed past the barn. Careful not to alert the animals, Chary made her to the shack in the back where the Apple Ale was being kept. After using her magic to silently break the lock, Chary opened the door and went inside where she found boxes upon boxes of Sweet Apple Ale. After loading some boxes onto a nearby wagon, Chary fastened herself into the wagon reigns. She then took the beer-filled wagon back to her house. When she got back, Chary stashed the Apple Ale into the third shed, which was belonged to her. The other two belonged to Fluttershy and Demure. After putting the lock back on the shed door, Chary took the box of Apple Ale she left behind to her room. Chary was then seen drinking about three bottles before she finally passed out on her bed. The next day, Summer was walking through Ponyville when she suddenly saw something very strange. It was Chary. She was trying to fly, but kept crashing into everything in her path. Ponies, houses, buildings, you name it. Summer also noticed Chary seemed tipsy and clumsy. Even more clumsy than usual. Summer decided to check on Chary.

"Hey Chary! You ok?" Summer asked. In response, Chary looked at Summer lazily as she struggled to keep her balance. It didn't take long for Summer to realize what was wrong. "Wait! Are...are you drunk?"

"I ain't no drunk pony...you...you...pony girl," Chary murmured.

"How many drinks did you have today?" Summer asked.

"Like...6 something...around...7...I don't know," Chary replied slowly. Summer quickly grabbed Chary's right hoof and began to pull her along.

"We're taking you back home before a cop finds you like this," Summer said sternly. Unfortunately for Summer, they soon ran into a police officer on patrol. When he spotted Summer and Chary, the pony made his way towards them. He then set his sights on Chary.

"Excuse me. Are you feeling alright?" the cop asked, "I noticed you seem to have a bit of trouble walking. Have you ingested any alcohol?" Just then, Chary pointed her hoof at his face.

"Who do you think you are?! You...you...ugly horse mister pony," Chary muttered. Immediately, Summer intervened before the officer could respond.

"Oh Chary! You and your hilarious jokes!" Summer exclaimed awkwardly, "Sorry officer, we'll be going now. Let's go Chary."

"Sorry miss, but I need to speak a little more with your friend," the cop replied in a serious tone. Thinking fast, Summer pointed her right hoof behind the officer.

"Oh my god! That pony just robbed that store! Someone stop him!" Summer yelled. Right as the cop turned his head back, Summer took Chary and disappeared before the officer knew what happened. After making sure the coast was clear, Summer carefully took Chary back to her house. Along the way there Chary passed out, forcing Summer to use her magic to carry Chary the rest of the way. The good news was Fluttershy and Demure weren't home. Summer didn't want to know how many awkward questions she would be asked about why Chary smelled like she had just bathed in Sweet Apple Ale. "Ok Chary. I'm going to leave now. Please promise me you'll be back to normal soon." With that, Summer said goodbye to a passed out Chary lying on her bed and left the house. Little did she know that Chary's drunk escapades were just getting started. Over the following days, Chary continued to partake in the consumption of the Apple Ale she had stashed inside her shed. As a result, Chary constantly caused multiple problems within Ponyville in her drunken state. It wasn't long before Summer and the others decided to take drastic action. It all happened one day when Chary returned home. She was surprised to find Summer and the others. Chary's parents were also present. "Sorry Chary, but we have to do this. Please don't hate me."

"Why? What's going on?" Chary asked.

"Intervention," Skyline replied sternly.

"What for? It's not like I have a drinking problem," Chary said.

"For the past week you've been drunk and causing problems for everyone in town," Jasmine replied, "Don't try to deny it."

"I'm telling you I don't have a drinking problem!" Chary yelled.

"Chary...do you know what we found in your shed?" Demure asked seriously.

"Uh...animal food?" Chary asked awkwardly.

"Boxes of Sweet Apple Ale," Fluttershy replied, "I heard from Applejack that apparently they were a few boxes short of their recorded inventory. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" In the end, Chary admitted to having a drinking problem and apologized for what she did. The boxes of Apple Ale Chary had stashed was returned to Apple Acres. As for the boxes that Chary emptied, she was forced to make up for the amount she drank by working it off at Apple Acres. Without pay of course. It was either that or jail time and we all know Chary is not that kind of pony that could deal with being in jail. As for Chary, she promised to never drink any type of beer again. Regarding Apple Acres, Applejack and Apple Bloom came out with Apple flavored soda called Apple Zap. It was so delicious Chary forgot all out Sweet Apple Ale. Good riddance if you ask me. Who needs beer when you have pop.


	4. The P-Team

Chapter 4  
The P-Team

There exists an elite team of four ponies that are employed by Princess Solana. Their mission is to carry out and complete any type of task they are sent on. No matter how dangerous the mission is, these ponies will complete it. No matter how risky the mission is, these ponies will do it. No matter what this team must do, these ponies will get it done. They are Equestria's one and only P-Team. Summer, Skyline, Melrose, and Jester are the four ponies that make up this legendary team of mercenaries. Their mission success rate is 100%. Absolutely perfect. It wouldn't be long before the P-Team would be sent on another mission, marking it as their most dangerous mission yet in a place called Bloom Jungle. It all began one morning in the capital of Canterlot. Meanwhile, in the castle throne room, Princess Solana was seen speaking with a burly male pony suited in a camo vest via hologram. "How's the situation over there Colonel Treeze? Any luck?" Solana asked. Treeze simply shook his head no.

"Sorry Princess Solana, but this Sawtooth Carver guy is giving us more trouble then we originally thought," Treeze replied, "We can't take him by ourselves. We need some serious backup and fast."

"It's looks like this is the job for the P-Team!" Solana exclaimed confidently.

"The P-Team huh? Perfect. Just what we need to take down that bastard," Treeze replied, "How soon can they get here?"

"Don't worry about that Treeze," Solana said with a smile, "I'll have them there in a flash. You and your teammates just sit tight and wait for the P-Team to join you."

"Sounds good Princess Solana," Treeze replied, "Colonel Treeze...out." After Treeze's hologram disappeared, Princess Solana quickly sent a letter to each of the four members of the P-Team. Summer, Skyline, Melrose, and Jester. Later on, near a village called Tiki in Bloom Jungle, the P-Team was shown hiding behind a pile of bushes. Each of them were looking through binoculars.

"See any sign of Colonel Treeze Summer?" Skyline asked.

"No...just more of Carver's henchponies," Summer replied.

"I can't believe Treeze got captured," Melrose said, "I sure hope he's ok."

"Don't worry Melrose," Summer replied, "Colonel Treeze is a tough pony. I'm sure he's fine. We'll definitely rescue him." After giving the signal, the others followed Summer as they carefully and quietly made their way through the village without alerting Carver's guards. After getting a hint of Colonel Treeze's location from one of the guards they captured, the P-Team quickly made their way to the small shack where Treeze was being held. After getting rid of the guards positioned in front of the shack, Summer broke the lock on the door and the ponies headed inside. What happened next was something no one could have predicted. There was a bomb sitting next to a tied-up Colonel Treeze. He was unconscious. As for the bomb, the timer showed that there was only two seconds before it exploded. Summer and the others didn't have time to react. As a result, they were caught in the bomb's explosion. When the P-Team awakened, they found themselves tied together with steel chains. They were inside a different shack. It was slightly bigger.

"You four are lucky you didn't die in that blast," a voice chucked, "Well...maybe not that lucky. You're still gonna die anyway. Just like your dear old friend Colonel Treeze." When the ponies looked up, they saw Sawtooth Carver standing before them, accomplice by some of his hired guards. He had a wicked smirk on his face. Summer wasn't able to contain her rage anymore and started to yell at Carver. In response, Carver lifted up his right hoof and slapped Summer across the face. "Dear, dear...that's no way for a lady to speak. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Go to hell," Summer muttered. Carver simply let out a small laugh.

"You know what they say...ladies first," Carver replied, "Don't worry though...at least you'll have your friends with you there." He then turned to one of his guards. "How's the situation with the mine? Did they get all the diamonds yet?"

"Not yet sir," the pony said, "They're still collecting them. We should have that mine cleaned out in about a few hours."

"Good...very good," Carver replied with a smile, "Once we sell all those diamonds on the black market, I'll be a billionaire!"

"Those diamonds don't belong to you!" Melrose yelled, "They belong to the ponies in the village!"

"Ever heard of finders keepers?" Carver asked, "I found them, hence why they are rightfully mind. Don't like it? Go cry me a river." He then walked over to the left wall and picked up a strange black suitcase. After placing it down before Summer and the others, he opened the case. The P-Team was shocked to find out the suitcase contained a bomb similar to the one that killed Colonel Treeze. Carver soon activated the bomb. It was set to go off in exactly five minutes. "Well...I would love to kill you myself, but I have much more important things to do. Say hi to Colonel Treeze for me. Bye!" With that, Sawtooth Carver and his guards left the shack. The P-Team could hear the sound of Carver's malicious laughter as he closed the door behind him.

"Uh...Summer," Skyline said in a panicked voice, "Got a plan to get us out of this? Like...now?!"

"I'm thinking Skyline! I'm thinking! Just give me a second!" Summer yelled.

"Hurry up! We only got 1:45 left before we all go boom!" Jester exclaimed as he continued to stare at the bomb timer. Using her quick wits, Summer was able to break the chains by the use of a saw table, axe, and fire extinguisher. She immediately headed for the bomb and was able to stop the timer with only 13 seconds to spare. The ponies were shown letting out a sigh of relief. Somehow, someway, the P-Team was able to escape from the claws of death. "That was way too close. So...what should we do with this bomb?"

"I think I have an idea," Skyline replied with a mischievous smirk. He then turned to Summer and whispered into her ear. After hearing his idea, Summer picked up the bomb and fastened it to her back. The P-Team soon left the shack and began their search for Sawtooth Carver. It was time for good old fashioned pay back. Meanwhile, atop of the entrance to the mines, Carver was giving orders to his guards who were going in and out of the mine with buckets on their backs. The ponies that were exiting the mine had their buckets filled with glittering diamonds. It wasn't long before they stopped going in the mines.

"That should be it sir!" a pony shouted, "The mine is completely empty! There ain't a single diamond left!"

"That's what I was waiting to hear guys!" Carver yelled happily as the guards celebrated their accomplishment, "Let's take these diamonds right to the bank!"

"Not so fast Carver!" a voice shouted, "We aren't done dealing with you yet!" Sawtooth Carver was shocked to see the P-Team standing down before him. That shock quickly turned to furious rage.

"You four don't know when to give up!" Carver yelled back angrily, "This is your last chance! Leave now or die!"

"Not gonna happen bud!" Skyline shouted. In response, Carver ordered his guards to attack them. One by one, the P-Team was able to subdue the guards without breaking a sweat. However, they weren't able to take a break because Carver had brought out his secret weapon. It was a RPG. He immediately began firing it at Summer and the others. Carver was laughing madly as the P-Team was trying their best to avoid getting blown to bits by his RPG.

"What's the matter? Can't fight back? I'm only getting started!" Carver burst out gleefully. It wasn't long until he noticed something was off. Skyline was missing. "Where did that little bastard go?" Carver barely had enough time to turn his head slightly as Skyline kicked him directly in his face. As a result, Carver was knocked off the cliff and fell to the ground. When he got back up, Carver saw that he was surrounded by the P-Team.

"It's over Carver. Give up," Summer said with a smirk.

"Screw you!" Carver exclaimed as he ran past Summer. He was in such a rush, Carver didn't bother to think about how Summer let him pass so easily. He then grabbed a black suitcase that was lying on top of the wagon filled with the diamonds from the mine. After putting it on his back, Carver headed into the jungle.

"Those fools! No one can stop Sawtooth Carver! No one!" Carver yelled as he continued to run. "I may not have all the diamonds, but at least I have some that I was saving just in case I had to escape in a rush. Curse those annoying ponies! Curse them to hell! Marks my words...I will have my revenge!" Just then, Carver started to hear a faint ticking noise. After he stopped running, Carver took the suitcase off his back and set it on the ground. When Carver opened it, he was expecting to see diamonds, but instead he was staring straight at a bomb. The timer showed 3...2...1. An explosion was then seen appearing from inside the jungle. It turns out Summer had switched the suitcase containing the diamonds with the bomb she reset without Carver noticing. Meanwhile, back at Tiki, the P-Team was admiring the view of the smoke emitting from the jungle.

"That's for Colonel Treeze you bastard," Summer said sternly. She then turned to Skyline. "You get the credit for that one Skyline."

"Hey...what can I say," Skyline replied, "That jerk had it coming."

"Agreed," Melrose said happily, "For now...let's report back to Princess Solana. After that's taken care of we can get a bit to eat. I'm starving." In the end, Princess Solana was overjoyed that they completed another mission and promised them a big party for when they returned. As for Colonel Treeze, he was given a proper funeral. After saying goodbye to the village residents, who were thankful for them bringing peace back to their home, the P-Team left Tiki and headed back to Canterlot to celebrate another mission accomplished. All in a typical day's work for the four members of the legendary P-Team. No matter the risk, no matter the danger, no matter the threat, the P-Team will get it done. They are Equestria's super elite team of specially trained ponies. For whenever you need help, don't ask for a second or third rate team, ask for the only team you can really trust. Ask for the P-Team.


	5. New Age Of Dragons

Chapter 5  
New Age Of Dragons

Ponies have occupied Equestria since the beginning of time. That goes the same for dragons too. However, ponies are the ones that are considered the main dominate species in Equestria. Not dragons. How the heck do horses rule over dragons is beyond me. This is practically the only show that exists does this even make any amount of sense whatsoever. But this is My Little Pony we're talking about. It doesn't need any explanation. Horses rule over dragons. Case closed. What if though dragons ruled in Equestria instead of horses? What would that be like? That question would soon be answered by the spell of the Dragon Emerald. It all began one early morning in Diamond Canyon. Spike was busy at working collecting gems he was planning on use to put in a pie. The rest would be used as a snack. As Spike was collecting the usual types of gems, one suddenly caught his eye. After digging it out, Spike began to admire his new find. It was an emerald unlike any other. It was bigger than a normal emerald and there was a small black fire design in the middle of it. At the time Spike thought it was just a big emerald with dust inside it, but little did he know that it was something that would soon change the destiny of every single pony in Equestria. After returning to Ponyville, Spike began to show off the abnormal emerald to Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight. They were visiting once again for the weekend. As Flareon and Twilight were admiring the emerald, Rarity, Jasmine, and Summer appeared.

"I'm telling you Twilight! This is the find of the century!" Spike proclaimed confidently.

"I admit it's impressive Spike, but I doubt this will get you on the cover of Elite Equestria," Twilight replied with a smile.

"Oh! Can I touch it!" Summer exclaimed as she reach out with her right hoof. Not even a second after she touched it, Spike yanked the emerald away from Summer and pulled it close to his chest.

"Hooves off! This little baby is mine," Spike replied sternly. He soon noticed Summer's hoof left a smog on the emerald's surface. "Great...now I have to clean it again." After using his right elbow to wipe Summer's hoof print off, Spike lifted it to his mouth and carefully blew fire on it as a finishing touch. Just then, the emerald started to emit a blinding green light that quickly engulfed the entire town of Ponyville. After it went away, Spike immediately thought something bad happened to his precious emerald. To his relief, the emerald was still in perfect condition. However, there was a more pressing problem at hand that was about to present itself. "Ok...that was weird. What do you think Twilight?" When Spike looked up, he froze in shock. Spike couldn't believe his own eyes. There was no way this was real. It had to be a dream. Twilight, Flareon, Rarity, and Jasmine had somehow transformed into dragons. However, they didn't seem to notice as they were too busy staring at Spike's horrified face.

"Dad? You ok?" Jasmine asked.

"Dragons!" Spike burst out. The others continued to stare at Spike as if he was crazy. As Spike looked around, he noticed not only were Flareon, Twilight, Rarity, and Jasmine dragons, but everyone in Ponyville was a dragon too. Somehow everyone became dragons. When Spike first told them they were dragons, they didn't believe him, but when they saw their reflection, Flareon and the others were dumbfounded. It wasn't long before the entire was thrown into a state of panic after noticing they were now dragons. It took all the efforts of Spike, Flareon, Twilight, Rarity, and Jasmine to calm everyone down so they could asset the situation peacefully. After telling everyone they would find a way to return everything back to normal, Flareon and the others headed for Golden Oak Library. Later on, after searching through practically every book in the library with the help of Summer, they were unable to find out anything regarding their sudden transformation or the emerald Spike found. Was it possible the spell they were under was irreversible? Would they being dragons for the rest of their lives? Everyone absolutely refused to accept it. Everyone except Spike. It wasn't that he didn't want them to return to normal, it was just that he sort of liked not being the only dragon in Ponyville anymore. Spike choose to hide this from the others. He didn't want everyone to think he wanted them to stay as dragons. After going through every book in the library at least three times, they decided to search the Canterlot Achieves for answers. After arriving at Canterlot, they went to meet with Princess Solana. It took a lot of convincing to Solana that the dragons before her were indeed her parents. Flareon and Twilight were literally forced to go through a tense question and answer session by Princess Solana to prove to her Spike wasn't just pulling some prank. After Flareon and Twilight answered all of her questions perfectly, it took Solana a few seconds to wrap her mind around the fact that her parents were now dragons. They soon followed Princess Solana to the achieves to search for answers. A couple of hours later, after going through piles and piles of books, Spike suddenly found a page in a book regarding the emerald he found in Diamond Canyon. After everyone gathered around him, Spike began to read aloud.

"The Dragon Emerald is a rare emerald that has the ability to transform a pony into a dragon. It can only be activated by the fire of a dragon. It was supposedly made during the Dark Ages as a way to turn the tide of war into Alexei's favor. However, there is no record of the Dragon Emerald ever being actually used for that purpose," Spike read.

"How do we turn back to normal? Does it say anything about that?" Twilight asked.

"No," Spike replied as he looked over the page again, "There's nothing about to how reverse the spell."

"So what? Are we going to be dragons forever?" Flareon asked, "Don't get me wrong, I mean I do kind of prefer being a dragon compared to a pony, but I don't think anyone else does. There has to be someway to undo the spell. We can't give up yet. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Leave that to me," Solana replied confidently. They soon followed Princess Solana out of the achieves and into the research room. Solana was then shown hooking up the Dragon Emerald to a particular looking machine. "This machine here should be able to force the Dragon Emerald to use its' spell in reverse. First we'll give it a test run by turning Rarity, Jasmine, and my parents back to ponies. Ok Spike...listen carefully. This machine is very sensitive. Just blow a small amount of fire on the Dragon Emerald and it should work."

"Got it," Spike said as he turned to face the Dragon Emerald. Right as Spike was preparing to breath fire on the emerald, he suddenly found a sneeze coming on. It was a really big one. Spike tried his best to hold back the sneeze, but it was so strong, he was unable to contain it. As a result, Spike blew a roaring fire on the Dragon Emerald as he sneezed heavily. The Dragon Emerald instantly emitted a blight green light that not only engulfed the room or Canterlot, but the entire world of Equestria. After the light disappeared, the Dragon Emerald broke into pieces and slowly vanished. There was not a trace of it left. When Spike turned around, he was shocked to discover Princess Solana had also transformed into a dragon. It turns out by Spike breathing such a large amount of fire on the Dragon Emerald, the spell was extremely boosted by the machine instead of it being reversed. "Oops. Well...I think I hear my mother calling me. Bye!" Spike quickly ran away before the others could put their claws around his neck.

"Spike!" everyone yelled angrily as they started chasing him throughout the castle. In the end, Flareon, Twilight, Solana, and the others never found a way to return to normal. Without the Dragon Emerald, there was no way for them to go back to being ponies. Over time, the memories of their former ponies selves slowly faded from their memories as everyone in Equestria got used to living as dragons. In truth, it wasn't so bad being a dragon. Heating up popcorn was a breeze! Not to mention, having claws instead of hooves was like a receiving a gift from the gods. Having claws so convenient that no one complained about being dragons ever again.


	6. Need For Speed

Chapter 6  
Need For Speed

There is a world record that every pegasus dreams of breaking. For a pegasus, this record means more than life itself. While many pegasus have tried to break this record, 99.9% of them have failed. It is the air speed record. For hundreds of years, this record has been unchallenged. That is until, a pegasus was able to break it. Can you guess who? That's right. It was Rainbow Dash. Around 10 years ago in Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash broke the air speed record with everyone in town present. Included were two pegasus from the Equestria World Record Committee. From that moment on, many pegasus thought that this record would never be broken again. However, there would soon be a pegasus that would come to challenge Rainbow Dash's air speed record. If you guessed it was Skyline, you were right. But what if I told you that his attempt to break the air speed record would result in Skyline going back in time to the Old West? It all began one morning in a place called Flat Plains that was located west from Ponyville. It was also nicknamed 'The Devil's Playground'. This was the same place were Flareon raced Rainbow Dash in his Mustang GT. Skyline was once again training in preparation for tomorrow where he would attempt to break the air speed record in this exact spot. Not only was everyone in both Cloudsdale and Ponyville going to be present, but his mom, dad, and the Wonderbolts would be present too. Not to mention two members from the Equestria World Record Committee. Even though there was already a lot of pressure being put on Skyline, he didn't mind it at all. Skyline actually enjoyed the added pressure. Skyline knew for sure he was going to shatter the record so badly, no one would ever be able to beat it. To help his chances, Skyline constantly consumed cans upon cans of an energy drink called Speed Plus. Skyline was so dead set on breaking the air speed record, he failed to read the labels on the cans that warned about overconsumption. After already consuming twice the amount warned, Skyline flew into the air for his last speed run of the day so he could get as much rest as possible for the big day tomorrow. As Skyline quickly picked up speed, he suddenly began to feel a churning feeling in his stomach. Even though the feeling was starting to cause him pain, Skyline choose to ignore it. He had more important things to concentrate on. As Skyline started to reach his max speed, the area around him suddenly became distorted. It was like the sensation of flying through a tunnel that was constantly shrinking. The farther Skyline went through the strange tunnel, the smaller the exit at the end became. Just then, the tunnel abruptly ended and Skyline suddenly found himself in a desert. There was what looked like a town in the distance. "That's funny. I could have swore I was in Flat Plains," Skyline muttered as he slowed down, "How the heck did I end up in a desert?" His stomach continued to ache in pain. "Dang. My stomach hurts. I think I may have had too much of that Speed Plus stuff. Maybe that town over there has some medicine." Skyline was then shown heading towards the town. A couple of minutes later, Skyline finally made it to the town. There was a sign that read 'Rusty Dust'. As he was walking through Rusty Dust, Skyline noticed something was off. The ponies in town were wearing old-fashioned clothes. Not only that, but they were speaking in an old western accent. "Well...this ain't any town I've known of that's for sure." Just then, a unicorn was seen running out of a nearby tavern.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" he exclaimed, "I don't care how good the perks are. There's no way I'm doing this for another day!" The stallion quickly spotted the nearest pony by him, which happened to be Skyline, and ran over to him. He then stuck something on Skyline's chest. It was a gold star. "You can be sheriff! I'm getting the hell out of here!" Skyline could only watch as the pony ran out of town. The reason why the unicorn was in such a rush soon appeared out of the same tavern he came out of. It was a big unicorn with a full beard followed by two other unicorns.

"Looks like you scared away another sheriff boss," the pony on the right said.

"That makes it...the third one this week," the pony on the left said, "Can't you give them some slack? Pretty soon there won't be any left to mess around with."

"Ain't my fault these yellow-bellied cowards have no backbone," the big pony chuckled, "They're so weak they don't even deserved to be called sheriffs. Speaking of Sheriffs...where's the next one at?" He quickly noticed the sheriff's Badge on Skyline's chest and walked over to him. "So...you must be the new sheriff. Other than being an alicorn, you don't look like anything special. I doubt someone like you would last even one day."

"Sorry dude, but I'm not the sheriff," Skyline replied.

"The name's Dirty Dan you little runt," he said with a sneer, "You best learn your manners fast or else you're going to learn why I'm the boss of this town the hard way." Before Skyline could react, Dirty Dan activated his magic and sent Skyline flying into a nearby water trough. Dirty Dan and his friends laughed as Skyline struggled to regain his balance and fell into the water again. After having their fun, they walked away. A young female earth pony soon appeared to help Skyline out of the water trough. She then handed him a rag so he could dry himself off.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Skyline muttered, "What the hell was that guy's problem anyway? Stupid jerk."

"That was Dirty Dan," she replied, "Ever since that pony arrived here in Rusty Dust, he's caused nothing but trouble. Dirty Dan has scared away every single Sheriff we've had. This town is in desperate need of a pony who can stand up to him. Please...I'm begging you. Can you help us sheriff?"

"Sorry miss, but I don't have time to help you out," Skyline said, "I'm preparing to break the air speed record tomorrow. Speaking of which, do you know the way back to Ponyville? I really have no idea where I am." She simply looked at him confused.

"Ponyville? Where's that? I've never heard of it. Is that a new town?" the pony asked curiously. Skyline couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're kidding right?" Skyline asked sarcastically, "Ponyville. How have you never heard of it? Next you're telling me you don't know about Manehattan or Las Hooves!"

"I don't know about those either," the pony replied. Skyline didn't know how to respond to that one.

"Were you born in a cave or something?" Skyline asked.

"No...I was born right here in Rusty Dust sheriff," the pony replied with gusto.

"For the last time...I'm not the sheriff," Skyline said sternly. He then took off the sheriff's badge and gave it to the disappointed mare. As Skyline prepared to leave Rusty Dust, he suddenly spotted something that caught his eye. It was a newspaper stand. Skyline used his magic to bring one of the newspapers over to him. When Skyline saw the date on the top right corner, his heart skipped a beat. It was the year 1887. Somehow, someway, Skyline had traveled back in time to the past. To the Old West. Now it made sense to him way that pony he was speaking to didn't know of Ponyville, Manehattan, or Las Hooves. The problem was how did he end up in this time period in the first place. It was at that moment Skyline remembered that strange tunnel he was flying through. Was it possible that was a tunnel through time? Was he able to do this because he drank too much Speed Plus? Nothing made any sense. Skyline was so deep in though he failed to realize his stomach had stopped hurting. Just then, the female pony walked over to him.

"Excuse me sheriff...something wrong?" she asked worried. Skyline flinched when she touched his shoulder.

"This isn't a joke right? Is this really the year 1887?" a panicked Skyline asked.

"Yes...that's right," she replied, "Why you ask?"

"Uh...no reason," Skyline stuttered nervously. Skyline knew there was no way she would believe he was from the future. Skyline quickly changed the subject. "Hey...um...I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! I'm sorry sheriff. My name is Mabel Crisp," she replied with smile, "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"The name's Skyline," he said. Skyline soon realized that she told him her name was Mabel Crisp. That was actually the name of Granny Smith's mother. As if Skyline was dealing with enough surprises already. However, Skyline didn't have time to bother worrying about it. He had to return to the future. Nothing was going to stop him from breaking that air speed record. That meant Skyline needed to get this hooves on some Speed Plus. "Hey Mabel. Do you have any Speed Plus? I'm really thirsty."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we do," Mabel Crisp replied.

"Figures," Skyline muttered, "Oh well...looks like I'll have to make some myself. Good thing I remembered all the ingredients in it. Even though this is the Old West, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to gather the ingredients to make Speed Plus." Skyline then turned to Mabel Crisp and told her the ingredients he needed. For some reason, she seemed concerned. "Is something wrong Mabel?"

"You see sheriff, because of how this town is located in a desert, there aren't a lot of places we can go to get ingredients like those you just mentioned," Mabel replied, "That is why the ingredients we use to make things like food and other things are considered even more valuable than silver or gold. At the moment, Dirty Dan and his gang are ones in control of the Food Bank where the ingredients are being kept."

"So that means for me to get access to that Food Bank and get the ingredients to make Speed Plus so I can return home to my time, I have to get rid of Dirty Dan first," Skyline said sternly. He then used his magic to retrieve the sheriff's badge from Mabel Crisp and put it back on his chest. "Looks like you have yourself a sheriff." Mabel Crisp was overjoyed by this and gave him a sincere hug.

"Sherriff Skyline, do you have a plan about how to deal with Dirty Dan?" Mabel asked, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you decided to be sheriff, but Dirty Dan is a monstrous beast. Are you sure you can handle him alone? If you want, I could back you up. I may not look like it, but I'm a tough girl!"

"Don't worry about me Mabel," Skyline replied, "I already know what to do. There's only one way to deal with a pony with an overinflated ego like Dirty Dan. It's time I give him a taste of his own medicine." Sherriff Skyline was then shown speaking to Mabel Crisp regarding his plan. The two ponies soon got the plan into action as the clock above the town hall was about to struck noon. A couple of minutes later, Dirty Dan and his friends were seen walking through town, when suddenly, Skyline appeared before him. Dirty Dan noticed Skyline was wearing the sheriff's badge.

"You need something sheriff? Like another whoppin'?" Dirty Dan asked sarcastically.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Skyline yelled. In response, everyone in town stopped what they were doing and gathered around them. Dirty Dan immediately burst into laughter.

"You seriously think you can beat me? Has the sun already got to that empty head of yours sheriff?" Dirty Dan asked.

"What's the matter Dirty Dan? Chicken?" Skyline asked with a mischievous smirk. You could literally almost hear Dirty Dan grind his teeth together after being called the one word no one ever dared to call him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Dirty Dan shouted. He then signaled for his friends to go away.

"Here's the rules. Whoever loses has to leave this town for good and never return," Skyline said. The crowd gasped.

"Fine by me sheriff," Dirty Dan replied, "I'm gonna beat you so bad you'll wish you never set your hooves in my town!" A few seconds later, Skyline and Dirty Dan were shown standing about ten feet apart as the crowd of onlookers, including Mabel Crisp, were watching in anticipation for the duel between the two ponies. Just then, the town hall clock struck noon and the duel got underway. Dirty Dan was the first to make a move and quickly shot a magic bullet at Skyline. Amazingly, Skyline was able to dodge it with ease. Everyone, including a baffled Dirty Dan, was speechless. Dirty Dan was considered the fastest shot in the west. He never lost a duel. This was the first time he missed. However, Dirty Dan refused to give up and continued to shot magic bullets at Skyline. Similar to before, Skyline dodged them without breaking a sweat. Dirty Dan was furious with rage. "Darnnit! Stop moving you coward!" Before Dirty Dan could react, Skyline fired a magic bullet so powerful, it knocked Dirty Dan off his hooves and sent him tumbling into the pig pen behind him. Everyone burst into laughter as Dirty Dan continued to fall and slip into the mud. When he looked up, Dirty Dan saw Skyline towering above him with a smug smirk on his face. An embarrassed Dirty Dan quickly ran pasty Skyline and straight out town. The crowd of ponies cheered as Dirty Dan ran away. Right as Skyline turned around, he found himself locking lips with Mabel Crisp.

"Thank you so much sheriff!" Mabel Crisp exclaimed happily as she embraced him in a hug. Skyline couldn't help himself from blushing.

"It was nothing," Skyline replied, "I was just doing what I had to do. Now this town can stop worrying about Dirty Dan. I have a feeling he's never coming back."

"You're gonna leave...aren't you?" Mabel Crisp asked. It took Skyline awhile to respond.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Mabel, but I can't stay here," Skyline replied, "Before I go...mind helping me make some Speed Plus? I'm gonna need it for my long trip back."

"Of course," Mabel Crisp said with a smile, "It's the least I could do for you sheriff...I mean Skyline." The two of them were then seen heading to the Food Bank to get started on making some Speed Plus. A couple of hours later, after they were done making a fresh batch of Speed Plus, Skyline immediately began to consume as much as he could until he began to feel the same aching pain from before. After giving back the sheriff's badge and saying goodbye to Mabel Crisp, Skyline flew into the air and quickly left Rusty Dust. Skyline could hear the sound of everyone cheering his name as he left the town. As Skyline reached his max speed, he suddenly found himself traveling through a strange tunnel, which was probably the tunnel through time, once again. Not long after, the tunnel ended and Skyline was relieved to see he was flying across Flat Plains. He was back in the present time. In the end, Skyline was able to break the air speed record once held by his mom. Even though Rainbow Dash was mad Skyline broke her record, she was happy that he was the pegasus who beat it. The celebration for his new world record was held in Apple Acres. Everyone, including Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna attended the party. Along with breaking the air speed record, it turns it Skyline was also the pony who came up with Speed Plus. Though no one, except for Skyline, knew about this.


	7. A Sick Journey

Chapter 7  
A Sick Journey

Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester have been on many crazy adventures so far. The latest one featured Skyline going back in time to the Old West. Pretty crazy right? Could there be any way things for them could get any more crazy? The answer to that question is yes. Of course it could. How about a micro sized adventure into one of their friend's body to get rid of magical parasites that were attempting to drain all their magic? Something like that. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. Summer was shown flying in the air as she made her way towards Apple Acres to hang out with her friend Melrose. After making it to the farm, Summer walked up to the front door and knocked a few times. Applejack answered the door.

"Hi Applejack. Is Melrose home?" Summer asked, "I got this coupon for one free movie for two ponies. I was going to ask Melrose if she wanted to go see a movie with me."

"Sorry Summer, but Melrose isn't feeling well," Applejack replied.

"Is she sick?" Summer asked concerned.

"We're not sure," Applejack replied, "Me and Lodi took Melrose to the hospital, but for some reason, they couldn't find anything wrong with her. The doctor that examined Melrose gave us some medicine, but it doesn't seem to be helping her. We don't know what to do."

"Maybe I can help," Summer said, "I know I'm not a doctor, but I want to help Melrose in any way I can." After Applejack let her in, Summer followed Applejack to Melrose's bedroom. When they got inside, Summer saw Melrose asleep in her bed. Lodi was sitting by her bedside. Melrose's face was very pale and she was shaking uncontrollably. There was no doubt she had a high fever.

"When did Melrose become ill?" Summer asked.

"About three hours ago," Lodi replied, "Me and Melrose were collecting apples when she suddenly collapsed on the ground. When I ran up to Melrose, she was unconscious. She wouldn't wake up. That's when I called for Applejack and we immediately took Melrose to the hospital. I still can't believe they weren't able to find anything wrong with her." Summer was in deep thought.

"I think I may know what's wrong with Melrose," Summer said sternly, "It might be possible Melrose was infected with Magasites."

"What are Magasites?" Applejack asked.

"Magasites are a rare type of parasites that eat away at the magic inside a unicorn/alicorn's body," Summer replied, "Magasites are very hard to detect because they use the magic from the host's body to camouflage themselves and seem to be invisible. That's probably why the doctor that examined Melrose couldn't find anything wrong with her."

"How do we get rid of them?" Lodi asked.

"Well...that's the hard part," Summer replied, "To get rid of the Magasites, we literally need to enter Melrose's body and deal with them personally. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way. If we don't do something soon, the Magasites will completely drain all the magic from Melrose's body. She'll die." Applejack and Lodi were shell-shocked.

"Please Summer! Please help Melrose!" Applejack exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry...I will Applejack. I will definitely save her," Summer replied without hesitation, "First I'm going to need my mother's spaceship, my super shrink machine, and the rest of my friends. It's time for Operation Save Melrose!" Later on, in front of the house, Summer and her friends were gathered in front Princess Solana's spaceship. There was a strange-looking machine besides them. It was Summer's Super Shrink Machine. Melrose was lying asleep on the couch Applejack and Lodi had brought outside. Melrose was looking more pale by the minute. Time was of the essence.

"So let me get this straight Summer. We're going inside Melrose's body to get rid of these Magasites?" Skyline asked.

"That's right," Summer replied.

"Do you even know how to polite a spaceship?" Skyline asked sternly.

"Hey...I was able to get it over here just fine," Summer replied somewhat proudly.

"Yeah...after crashing it about a billion times," Skyline said sarcastically, "You can even see the number of dents in it." As Summer and Skyline began to argue, Jasmine got in between them.

"Stop fighting you two," Jasmine said angrily, "We have much more important things we should be doing. Like saving our friend?"

"Jasmine's right Skyline," Summer replied, "Let's get going." She then turned her attention to Applejack. "Once we're all in the spaceship, push the red button on the console. That will activate the machine's spell and shrink us to microscopic size. The Super Shrink Spell isn't permanent. We'll only have a certain amount of time before the spell begins to wear off. I want you to update us on the time we have left so we can get out in time."

"Rodger that," Applejack said, "Good luck." Summer, Skyline, Chary, Jasmine, and Jester were then shown getting into the spaceship. Summer and Skyline were the two pilots in charge of flying the spaceship. After Summer gave the signal using the spaceship's headlights, Applejack pressed the red button on the machine. As a result, it fired a green laser at the spaceship. In a blink of an eye, the spaceship shrunk to the size of a spec. It immediately made it way towards Melrose. It was then seen flying into her nasal cavity. Because we all know a nose that's the most sensible place to enter the body of a horse. The crew made it's way through Melrose until they reached the stomach, where Summer and the others were shocked to find hundreds of Magasites. They were everywhere As Summer suspected, the Magasites were draining magic from Melrose's body. After landing the spaceship down in an open area, the ponies exited the ship, only to find themselves completely surrounded by the Magasites. One of the Magasites then walked over to Summer.

"Leave now or else!" he exclaimed. Before it could advance on her, Skyline used his magic to bring the Magasite over to him.

"Bring us to however is in charge of you worthless things before I obliterate you and all your little friends!" Skyline shouted. The Magasite was so terrified of Skyline, that he immediately surrendered to him. The ponies were then led by the Magasite to the middle of the stomach, where they found a great big Magasite. There was no doubt this one was the leader.

"I take it you're the one in charge," Jasmine said.

"What business do you have here?" the Magasite asked in a smug tone.

"We're here to get rid of you!" Skyline shouted, "Melrose is in pain because of you! Quit stealing her magic!" In response, the King Magasite burst out laughing.

"What can five little ponies do? You honestly think you can stop me and my army?" he asked.

"You call these weaklings an army? Ha! Don't make me laugh," Skyline replied with a smirk, "We've dealt with tons of things more challenging than you could possibly imagine. You aren't even worth our time."

"Very well," the Magasite said as he held up his right claw high, "Kill them." Summer and the other soon found themselves facing off against the seemingly endless assault of the Magasites. Just then, the ponies heard a voice echoing from the spaceship. It was Applejack.

"It says y'all only have about five minutes left before the spell wears off," she said in a concerned voice, "Hope everything is going ok."

"Yeah...just fine Applejack," Skyline grunted as he continued to hit Magasites with his magic, "Having the time of our lives in here!"

"These things just won't stop attacking!" Jester exclaimed as he destroyed a Magasite that tried to attack Jasmine.

"Hang on everyone! We can't give up yet! Melrose is counting on us!" Summer shouted. As the ponies let out a moral boosting shout, they continued to fight and fight and fight until there was only the King Magasite left. He was shocked that his army was defeated so easily. He then flung himself at the ponies with his claws bared, but was instantly defeated by the combined power of Summer and her friends. Just as the ponies were about to celebrate their victory, they started to glow a faint white. At the same time, their bodies were slowly glowing in size. The spaceship was too. "Oh no! The spell is wearing off! We need to get out of here! Now!" As fast as they could, the ponies got into the spaceship and made their way up the throat and to the mouth, where they were just able to make it out in time. Barely a second later, the spaceship returned to normal size, along with Summer and the others. Right as they exited the ship, the ponies were met by an energetic and happy Melrose. She was back to normal thanks to them getting rid of the Magasites. Applejack and Lodi were crying tears of joy seeing that their daughter was ok. To celebrate Melrose's recovery, Jester decided that they should have a party. Thanks to Summer, she was able to invent a healing potion that would cure ponies of Magasites. No micro sized spaceship and crew needed.


	8. Anniversary Or Bust

Chapter 8  
Anniversary Or Bust

A Wedding Anniversary is the most important date for a married couple. Most of the time, it's the husband that forgets it, which can lead to some pretty awkward 'I'm Sorry' situations. Come on guys, you know what I'm talking about. However, that's not the case for Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight. Not once during the 30 years they've been married has either of them forgotten the day they were married. That's actually pretty impressive. During some of their Wedding Anniversary trips, Flareon and Twilight went to places like Las Hooves, Manehattan, Tenchi Islands, Kyriako, and Pink Blossom Resort. This time around, Flareon and Twilight decided to spend their Wedding Anniversary at the one place where it all started. Ponyville. Twilight thought it would be nice to celebrate the day they were married in the town where they first met. It all began one peaceful evening in Ponyville. Flareon and Twilight were visiting Ponyville today because they decided this was the place they were going to celebrate their 35th Wedding Anniversary. The two ponies were speaking with Summer at Golden Oak Library. Prey was busy eating her dinner and paying no attention to their conversation. "Aww...I'm so happy you're celebrating your Wedding Anniversary here," Summer said, "I hope it goes well."

"Thanks Summer," Twilight replied with a smile.

"So...what have you two love birds got planned?" Summer asked curiously.

"Let's see...first a movie, second is ice skating, after that is the amusement park, then dinner at La' Mane, and to top it off a fireworks show at the park," Flareon replied.

"So romantic," Summer sighed, "I wish I could find that special pony that I'm meant to spend my life with."

"I'm sure you will Summer," Flareon replied as he put his right hoof on her shoulder, "There's a pony out there for everyone. You just have to be patient." He then turned to Twilight. "We should probably be going now. The movie starts in ten minutes." After saying goodbye to Summer, Flareon and Twilight left the house and headed for the movie theater. After buying tickets for the movie they were planning to see, Flareon and Twilight got some soda and popcorn, and then proceeded into the theater. Barely thirty minutes later after the movie started, the screen suddenly went black. The lights in the theater soon lit back up. At that moment, a female pegasus from the theater staff appeared in the room.

"I'm sorry everyone, but we are having some technical difficulties in the movie room. Unfortunately, we have this cancel this movie's showing," she said amongst the disappointed groans from the audience, "I would once again like to apologize for this inconvenience. Please head to the ticket booth in front for your refund." Everyone, including Flareon and Twilight, headed back outside and were given their money back.

"Do you want to see a different movie Flareon?" Twilight asked.

"No...not really," Flareon replied, "There's nothing else good playing. Let's just skip the movie and go ice skating." Soon after, Flareon and Twilight left the movie theater and flew over to the ice skating rink. Sadly for them, it was closed for repairs. Another unfortunate event. "Really? Repairs? For what? The rink it made of ice! Why did they have to do this now anyway?"

"Forget it Flareon. Let's go to the amusement park," Twilight said as she turned around, "Hopefully that isn't closed for repairs too." Unfortunately for Flareon and Twilight, that was exactly the case. The amusement park was also closed for repairs. Unfortunate event number three. Flareon looked at Twilight in a 'you've gotta be kidding me' way.

"You just had to go and say it didn't you?" Flareon asked sarcastically.

"La' Mane...now," Twilight replied angrily. Flareon didn't bother responding as he flew after Twilight to La' Mane. A few minutes later, the two of them entered La' Mane and headed for the front counter. To Flareon's surprise, they were met by a familiar face. It was Chez.

"You!" Flareon and Chez shouted at the same time. The ponies nearby just stared at them.

"Wait...you two know each other?" a confused Twilight asked.

"Ah yes...I remember him. Very well indeed," Chez replied at Flareon, "He and his little dragon friend were the reason I got fired. It took me years for them to hire me back. Mind me asking what you're doing here tonight?"

"We have a reservation for two," Flareon said sternly without making eye contact with Chez. This in turn allowed Chez to erase Flareon and Twilight's names from the reservation list.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see you on here," Chez replied as he held up the list.

"What?! I could have sworn I got a reservation here! Check the list again!" Flareon exclaimed.

"Checking it more than once will not change anything...sir," a smug Chez replied. In a blink of an eye, Flareon used his magic to bring the list over to him. However, after Flareon looked at the list with his own eyes, he slowly sent it back. Chez was trying his best to hold back a mischievous smirk. He was finally getting payback for what Flareon did to him those many years ago. After leaving La' Mane, a deeply depressed and exhausted Flareon and Twilight made their way to the park for the fireworks show finale. Hopefully this would make up for the cruddy day they were having. As they took their spots on the grass, Flareon and Twilight waited for the show to begin. Just then, as luck would have it, rain started to fall. Flareon and Twilight were shown sitting on the grass with emotionless faces. They didn't even bother moving or responding when one of the ponies in charge of the fireworks show told them it was cancelled due to the rain getting the fireworks wet. The two of them continued to sit there for at least a good fifteen minutes before they eventually left the park. It was safe to say this was the worst Wedding Anniversary they ever had in all their years married to each other. Without any destination in mind, Flareon and Twilight flew in a random direction. They ended up going to Apple Acres. As Flareon and Twilight sulked on a picnic table, they were suddenly met by Applejack.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, "You two look like you've had a horrible day." Neither Flareon or Twilight bothered to respond as they just kept their heads lying face down on the table. Applejack eventually gave up trying to get a straight answer out of them and went back inside her house. Shortly after, Flareon and Twilight were surprised when something was suddenly slammed down on their table. When they lifted up their heads, they saw a cake in front of them. It read 'Happy Anniversary'. When they looked around, Flareon and Twilight saw Applejack, along with her family, huddled around the table. Summer was also present.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Helping you celebrate your Wedding Anniversary of course!" Summer replied with a smile.

"We heard from Summer that's what you two were visiting Ponyville for," Applejack said, "When I saw you two just sitting here like that, I knew it wasn't going well. That's why we decided to bake this cake to make up for the terrible day you were having. I know it's not much, but I hope this cake helps."

"Thanks everyone," Flareon replied happily, "We really appreciate this." Twilight was wiping tears of joy from her eyes. After Apple Bloom brought out some plates and ice cream, the ponies were shown eating cake and ice cream under the starry lit night sky. Even though the day started out terrible, it ended on a very satisfying note. Flareon and Twilight were beyond happy to have such caring friends and granddaughter. In the end, Flareon and Twilight had a great Wedding Anniversary despite the part about everything that they were planning to do being absolutely ruined. Luckily for them, Summer, Applejack, and the Apple Family were able to help make a horrible day become a memorable one. Just goes to show you that friends will always be there for you.


	9. Tee Time

Chapter 9  
Tee Time

Golf is a sport that requires a vast amount of patience, concentration, and perseverance. It is one of the toughest sports to learn and master. Not everyone is cut out to play golf. However, for the ones that are able to play golf, it can be a very enjoyable and rewarding experience. It wasn't that long ago that Prince Flareon introduced the sport of golf to Equestria. It wasn't easy. The reason was Flareon was terrible at golf. He tried playing it before, but could never get the hang out it. At first everyone thought the way Flareon constantly messed up when he showed them how to play golf was how the sport was actually played. He told them over and over that this was not the case. Eventually, everyone learned how to play golf. Though it took about half a year for it to catch on. Since then, ponies from around Equestria have enjoyed the sport of golf. None more than Summer and Jasmine. Whenever they could, Summer and Jasmine would go golfing together to improve their skills. After months of practicing, Summer and Jasmine begin to notice what they were good at. Summer was amazing at putting, but her long distance shot was below average, while Jasmine was really good at hitting the long ball, but was very poor at putting. Summer and Jasmine would've liked to improve their weaknesses, but they didn't think it was that important because they only played for fun, not competition. Summer and Jasmine never entered a single tournament. Why? I'm not sure. However, something would soon happen that would force them to play golf seriously for the first time. It all began one golf-tastic day in Ponyville. Summer and Jasmine were once again preparing to play golf at the golf course just outside of Ponyville called Tee Time. Right as they were attempting to head for the first hole two ponies, a male unicorn and a female earth pony, appeared before them with smug looks on their faces. These two ponies were none other than Chip Shot and Backspin. Also know as the king and queen of Tee Time. They hold practically every record from most hole-in-ones to most consecutive birdies. Because of this, they are very rude and bossy. It doesn't help that their father is the one who designed all the courses in Tee Time from the sand bunkers, water hazard, placement of trees, and other things. Chip Shot and Backspin feel because their father is the designer of the Tee Time courses and how they are the absolute best golfers around, they alone should be allowed to play golf in Tee Time. No one else. It is safe to say they are purely hated by everyone who plays golf in Tee Time. Including Summer and Jasmine. As usual, Chip Shot and Backspin started to make snotty remarks towards Summer and Jasmine and their skill at golf.

"Oh look Backspin...two ponies preparing to try out for caddie positions," Chip Shot chuckled.

"Maybe if you're lucky...we'll you let become ours," Backspin snickered.

"Just because your father was the one who designed the course doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty!" Jasmine exclaimed angrily.

"You forget to mention that we're also the best golfers who ever played," Backspin replied. Jasmine was about to approach Backspin, but she was held back by Summer.

"Ignore them Jasmine. Let's go," Summer said. Just when Summer and Jasmine were walking away, Chip Shot and Backspin started to make hateful comments about their parents. That was the final straw. It was time for Summer and Jasmine to put them in their place. "We challenge you! Think you're so good? Prove it!" In response, Chip Shot and Backspin burst out laughing.

"You? Challenge us?" Chip Shot asked sarcastically, "You can't be serious. Novices you like wouldn't stand a chance against gifted experts like us."

"You're just scared!" Summer shouted.

"Very well. We accept your challenge," Backspin replied nonchalantly, "Don't go crying when you lose." Soon after, Summer and Jasmine were shown heading to the first hole with Chip Shot and Backspin. Summer would be facing Chip Shot in the front nine, while Jasmine would be going up against Backspin in the back nine. Whichever team got the lowest combined score in 18 holes would win. This actually marked the first time Summer and Jasmine played seriously. The sad part was, it showed. Very clearly. With Summer's lack of distance and Jasmine's poor putting, they were easily dominated by Chip Shot and Backspin. Neither of them won, which made the result pretty obvious. However, Summer and Jasmine didn't have time to lament in their lose because Chip Shot and Backspin were busy basking in the glory of their victory. Which by that I mean rubbing it in Summer and Jasmine's faces.

"Alright...we get it. You won," Jasmine said with a sigh.

"Can you just leave us alone already?" Summer asked.

"Not until you and your friend stop coming here," a smug Chip Shot replied, "You two are ruining the good name of golf. It would be best for everyone if you just quit."

"The offer to be our caddies if still open though," Backspin said with a smirk.

"Not gonna happen," Summer replied sternly, "We aren't going to stop playing golf and we sure as heck aren't becoming your caddies either!"

"You two just don't get it," Chip Shot said, "You need to understand you're failures. It's that simple. You're prime examples of ponies that fell very far from the family tree." It was at that moment, something snapped in both the minds of Summer and Jasmine. They couldn't take it anymore. Before they knew it, Summer and Jasmine suddenly found themselves yelling things that would get them in serious trouble with their parents if they found out.

"Such vulgar language for ladies such as yourselves," Chip Shot said lazily.

"Would you shut up!" Jasmine yelled.

"Oh for the love of...fine. How about this. A rematch," Backspin said, "If you two beat us, not only we will let you golf here, but we'll be your caddies for an entire month. However, if you lose, which is a very high possibility. About 99.99% I might add. You have to give up playing golf...forever."

"Deal!" Summer and Jasmine shouted together.

"The rematch will take place one week from now at 12pm sharp" Chip Shot replied, "Please try to get better ok? If you're anything in a week like you are now, beating you two again would prove pointless. Goodbye." With that, Chip Shot and Backspin turned their backs to them and walked away. It took all of Summer and Jasmine's efforts to hold back from dropping a nearby concession stand onto their heads. Killing those two however, would be way too easy. There was only one way to settle this once and for all. Summer and Jasmine would going to need to beat Chip Shot and Backspin at their own game. That meant Summer and Jasmine needed to practice improving their weaknesses. That was exactly what they intended to do. Summer and Jasmine couldn't afford to lose again. Throughout the following days, Summer and Jasmine helped each other train for the big day next week. Summer helped Jasmine improve her putting, while Jasmine helped Summer improve her long distance shot. They spent hours upon hours in Tee Time everyday, from dawn to dusk. It wasn't long until the week passed and the day of the rematch appeared. Summer and Jasmine quickly headed for Tee Time. Chip Shot and Backspin were already there waiting.

"I actually surprised you two showed up," Backspin said, "Considering how badly you lost the first time."

"Once again...that caddie offer is still open ya know," Chip Shot snickered. Summer and Jasmine didn't bother responding. They knew the only way to shut them up was to do it on the course. After looking at each other and nodding their head slightly, Summer and Jasmine followed Chip Shot and Backspin to the first hole. This time around, their was a large crowd of ponies present for the match. It turns out rumors had circulated around about it. Chip Shot and Backspin appeared to be enjoying the attention, while Summer and Jasmine decided to ignore it. They didn't need any unneeded distractions. Luckily for Summer and Jasmine, it didn't matter because this time things were different. A lot different. Thanks to Summer and Jasmine helping each other improve their weaknesses, they were able to go head-to-head equally with Chip Shot and Backspin, who were so shocked at their sudden improvement, they were unable to concentrate and kept messing up. As a result, they ended up losing to Summer and Jasmine in 18 holes. It was a decisive victory. No one was more surprised about this than Chip Shot and Backspin. In the end, they abided by the agreement that they would become caddies to Summer and Jasmine for one month. Did Summer and Jasmine use that time to rub it in their faces? You bet. For what seemed like an eternity for Chip Shot and Backspin, they endured at the taunting Summer and Jasmine were able to dish out. This in turn allowed them to realize they had to change their attitude, which they ended up doing by the way.


	10. Quiz Wiz

Chapter 10  
Quiz Wiz

Game shows are the epitome of the American Dream. From winning a car, computer, and a beach vacation, game shows allow you to get things you probably wouldn't be able to get yourself. The Price is Right, Family Feud, Kill Karaoke, the list goes on and on. You think America has some crazy game shows? Well, just go to Japan and you will know the definition of a crazy game show. Those people are insane to think up the stuff they think up. Similar to the Human World, Equestria also has its' share of game shows. Though they aren't on the level of America or Japan. The most popular one in Equestria is called Quiz Wiz. It is a game show that ponies compete to win prizes by correctly answering miscellaneous questions. While many dream of appearing on it, very few ever get the chance. By a luck of the draw Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester were selected to appear on Quiz Wiz. During the day the show was scheduled to go on, Summer and her friends headed to where Quiz Wiz took place at. It was none other than the big city of Manehattan. They would be going up a team of ponies from Fillydelphia. Apparently, these ponies were very smart, so it would take all of Summer and her friends' efforts to win. The prize both teams would be competing for was a one week all expenses paid vacation to a spa resort on the Tenchi Islands. No one was more exited to win this prize than Skyline and Jasmine. During their flight to Manehattan, they constantly told the others that losing was not an option. It got so bad to the point where Summer and the others simply tuned Skyline and Jasmine out. Later on, in the studio where Quiz Wiz was taking place, the lights suddenly came on and a male unicorn in a suit appeared. The audience applauded. "Welcome to Quiz Wiz!" he exclaimed happily, "I'm your lovable host Lucky Fortune. Now then...let me introduce the two teams competing for today's prize. A free one week vacation to a spa resort on Tenchi Islands!" The audience applauded once more. Lucky Fortune then pointed to his left. "First up is the team from Fillydelphia! Cheery Blossom, Smoke Stack, White Drive, Waffles, Maple Leaf, and Eureka!" The audience applauded. Lucky Fortune then pointed to his right. "Next is the team from Ponyville! You know them as the New Generation and the Heroes of Equestria! The ponies who took down Van! Please welcome to the show Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester!" The audience applauded even louder this time for seemed like a solid minute. Eventually, Lucky Fortune was able to calm the audience down so he could speak again. "Alright! Time to get this show on the road! The first team to reach 1000 points will be declared the winner! Good luck to you both!" Shortly after, the ponies began answering questions that appeared on the screen in the back of the room. Around 10 minutes later, the score was in favor of Summer's team 100-80. "Ok. This question is for Summer's team. In what year did the Battle of Alzo take place?" It was Jester to hit his buzzer. "Yes Jester?"

"It...was...um...1855?" Jester asked. In response, a red X appeared on the screen. The audience moaned.

"Oh so sorry Jester," Lucky Fortune replied. He then turned to his left, "You can steal their question for 25 points." Not a second later, White Drive pressed his buzzer.

"1833," he said. In response, a green circle appeared on the screen. The audience applauded.

"That's correct. 25 points for your team White Drive," Lucky Fortune replied, "That gives your team the lead! It's now 105-100!" Meanwhile, Summer turned to face Jester.

"Why did you answer that question Jester? You know history isn't your best subject," she said.

"Sorry...I accidently pressed my buzzer," Jester replied embarrassed.

"Well don't let it happen again dude," Skyline muttered, "I really want that vacation prize!"

"Same here!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I know," Jester replied, "You told us 100 times already!" Unfortunately for Summer and her team, Jester's goof-ups wouldn't stop there. Maybe it was Jester wanted to prove to the others he was just as smart as them, or simply because his hoof moved faster than his mind. Whatever the reason, Jester was causing his team more harm than good. As a result, the spa vacation was literally slipping from their buzzer-pressing hooves. Now the score was 950-900 for Cherry Blossom's team.

"This next question is for Summer's team," Lucky Fortune said, "For 80 points how many attempts did it take for Prince Geo to get the Rock Golems to sign the peace treaty between their kingdoms?" As bad luck would have it, Jester was the one who hit his buzzer first.

"I know! I know! I know!" Jester burst out, "It was...it was...8?" As the red X appeared on the screen, Summer and the other covered their faces with their hooves as Lucky Fortune turned to his left.

"You can steal for 40 points," he said. It was Cherry Blossom who pressed her buzzer.

"The answer is 4," she replied. A green circle appeared on the screen. The audience applauded.

"That is correct!" Lucky Fortune shouted happily, "That brings your team's score to 990! Only 10 more points and your team will claim victory!" At the same time, Jester was trying his best to avoid the angry glares from his friends.

"Jester...if you press your buzzer again I swear to god I'm going to rip it away from you!" Skyline whispered loudly.

"Please Jester...let us handle this," Melrose said, "You've helped out enough already."

"Just keep your hooves under the table," Jasmine muttered. All Jester could do was hold his head down in silence.

"Now for the final question!" Lucky Fortune shouted, "It is worth a total of 100 points! Both teams are able to answer it. Whoever gets this question right is going to the Tenchi Islands for the vacation of a lifetime!" He then pointed towards the screen which began to show a very complex math equation. "You will have 5 minutes. If neither team can solve it, the team with the most points, which is Cherry Blossom's team, will win! On your marks...get set...go!" The ponies were shown staring at the screen and they tried to solve the math problem. Five minutes later, a buzzer sounded and the screen went blank. "So...did anyone solve it?" The look on everyone's baffled faces was a dead giveaway that no one had an answer. Just then, Jester pressed his buzzer. His friends were dumbfounded.

"Yes Jester? Do you have an answer?" Lucky Fortune asked as the audience waited in anticipation.

"The answer is...3," Jester replied. In response, his friends dropped his heads on the table.

"Well...so much for that vacation," Skyline muttered. Just then, a green circle appeared on the screen. The audience applauded loudly as Summer and her friends were shrouded in confetti. Lucky Fortune walked over to them.

"Correct!" he exclaimed happily amongst the audience's cheering, "You have just won a free trip to the Tenchi Islands! Congratulations!" Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, and Jasmine were too shocked at what just happened to respond. They just kept staring at Jester who was happy that he was able to help his team win. In the end, the ponies traveled to the spa resort in Tenchi Islands for their free vacation. When Chary asked Jester how he was able to solve that hard math equation, Jester simply told her he guessed. The others couldn't believe it. The fact they had won the vacation due to a lucky guess was good enough for them. It didn't matter how it happened, Summer and the others were just glad they had were able to go on this vacation. They also apologized to Jester and thanked him too. As for future appearances on game shows, the ponies thought it would be nice to be on another one. With Jester on their team, nothing could stop them. Just as long as it wasn't another quiz show.


	11. Bad Boys

Chapter 11  
Bad Boys

Gilda the griffon was once Rainbow Dash's best friend. That is until Gilda tried to get rid of Pinkie Pie because she thought Pinkie Pie was in her way. That turned out to be a terrible mistake on Gilda's part because it caused her friendship with Rainbow Dash to be torn into pieces. Gilda left Ponyville without saying sorry. Eventually, Gilda returned to Ponyville and apologized to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie for her what she did. They forgive her. Since then, Gilda has been best friends with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Even though it's been years Gilda has been to Ponyville, she decided it was time for another visit. This time with her son Gruff. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. For the first time in years, Gilda came to visit Ponyville with her son Gruff. Rainbow Dash decided they should have a party at Apples Acres to welcome their arrival. Along with Rainbow Dash's family and her friends families, they went to Apples Acres to get things started. It didn't take long for Pinkie Pie, Party Bash, and Jester to get everything ready. Later on, at Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash and her friends were shown having a good time with Gilda, while Summer and her friends hanged out with Gruff. That turned out to be a tough challenge because Gruff didn't seem to want to do anything except for sitting under a tree. That's it. While the others eventually stopped trying to get Gruff to do anything, Jester refused to give up. Gruff wished he did because Jester was coming off as very annoying. Meanwhile, Gilda and Rainbow Dash were recollecting about the past. "We did some pretty crazy things when we were kids," Gilda said.

"You got that right," Rainbow Dash replied with a heartfelt smile.

"About what happened before...ya know...with Pinkie Pie. I'm really sorry for that Rainbow Dash," Gilda said sincerely, "If I hadn't acted like such a big jerk, our friendship wouldn't have been ruined. I'm just glad you and Pinkie Pie accepted my apology."

"I told you already Gilda...it's ok. As long as we're friends that's all that matters," Rainbow Dash replied. She then turned her attention to Gruff. "By the way...how's your family doing?"

"Fine," Gilda said. She let out a deep sigh. "I do admit though I've had a hard time dealing with Gruff. He just doesn't seem to be interested in anything. Back home, all Gruff does is he sits in his bedroom with the door locked. I don't know what to do with him. I thought by bringing him here would be a good change of scenery for him, but it doesn't appear to be doing much. I'm happy to see that pony over there is still trying to help cheer up Gruff."

"That's Jester for ya," Rainbow Dash replied, "Just like his mom, Jester refuses to give up trying to cheer someone up. If there's anyone I know that can help your son...it's him."

"I sure hope so," Gilda said as she sighed again. At the same time, Gruff was trying his best to ignore Jester. It was proving to be very difficult. It wasn't long before Gruff lost his patience due to Jester's onslaught of ridiculously annoying questions.

"For the last time...leave me alone," Gruff grunted angrily.

"Not until you play with me," Jester replied with a smile.

"Pass," Grunted muttered. He then paused for a moment as a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Tell you what...I'll play with you, but only if I decide what we do."

"Really?!" Jester exclaimed happily, "Anything you want to do is fine with me friend!"

"Yeah...we ain't friends...yet," Gruff replied sternly, "Only if you prove to me you have what it takes to be my friend."

"So...we are we gonna do?" Jester asked curiously.

"Real fun," Gruff replied, "Way better than whatever you were going to come up with. You sure you can handle it?"

"You bet!" Jester exclaimed. Little did Jester know, Gruff's idea of fun was about to get him into serious trouble. The type of punished-for-a-week' trouble. You see, what Gruff though as fun was mischievous pranks. Not just simple harmless pranks, I mean leaning more towards cruel pranks. Like getting a random pony accidentally arrested for robbing a store. That was just one example of the types of pranks Gruff and Jester pulled on the residents of Ponyville. Even though Jester knew what he was doing was wrong, he was just having so much fun with Gruff. When Gruff finally acknowledged Jester as his friend, Jester was so happy that he didn't seem to care about the trouble they were causing. However, it wouldn't be long before Jester's friendship with Gruff would be tested when Gruff came up with the ultimate prank. Which turns out included Mayor Mare. Apparently, Gruff and Jester were planning on pranking Mayor Mare during her annual speech in the town square. They were going to cover her in glue and feathers and then fling her all the way into the muddy pig pen in Apple Acres using a secret hidden catapult under the stage. At first Jester was all-in for the prank, but when the time finally arrived, Jester started to get second thoughts. Later on, in the town square, they were getting the catapult put into place. That's when Jester started to state his concern to Gruff. "Hey Gruff. Isn't this kind of going too far?"

"Come on Jester...don't tell me you chickening out already?" Gruff asked in a disappointed tone.

"Well...um...I was thinking maybe we shouldn't do this," Jester replied, "It doesn't feel right."

"I guess you don't want to be my friend anymore," Gruff muttered.

"No! I do! I do!" Jester exclaimed. With that, Jester ignored the doubt he was feeling and helped Gruff get everything ready. Not long after, the prank was ready as Mayor Mare on stage speaking to the crowd of ponies. Meanwhile, Jester and Gruff were watching from behind a nearby house. Just then, Gruff pressed down a remote switch. It was the activator for the glue and feather from atop the stage, along with the catapult.

"In exactly one minute Mayor Mare is going to be swimming with pigs," Gruff chuckled. Fifteen minutes later, Jester's conscious finally got to him. As fast as he could, Jester flew to the stage and pushed Mayor Mare out of the way.

"What are you doing Jester?" Mayor Mare asked.

"I'm sorry Mayor Mare...I can't let this happen to you," Jester replied. Before she could respond, Gruff flew over to Jester.

"What's the deal dude?" Gruff asked angrily. As Gruff and Jester began to argue, they apparently forgot something very important. The prank. At that moment, Jester and Gruff were covered in glue. A second later, they were covered in feathers. Suddenly, Jester and Gruff were thrown into the air by the catapult from under them. The next thing they knew they were lying facedown in the pig pen in Apple Acres. When Apple Bloom walked by, she was confused as to why they were covered in glue and feathers. Jester and Gruff were so embarrassed they ran away before she could approach them. In the end, Jester confessed to everyone about how he and Gruff were the ones responsible for all the pranks they had pulled over the past couple of days. As expected, they were immediately punished by their parents. Applejack was the one who suggested Jester and Gruff work at Apple Acres for one week as their punishment. Neither Pinkie Pie, Party Bash, or Gilda was against the idea. Because there isn't anything better for punishment than good old-fashioned manual labor. As for Jester and Gruff, they still remained friends. Gilda was happy that something good came out of this. Eventually, Gilda and Gruff left Ponyville to return home. The next time they returned, Gruff decided to let Jester decided what they what do for fun. Gruff and Jester knew about the consequences if they got busted for troublemaking again.


	12. Fight To Survive

Chapter 12  
Fight To Survive

The Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) is the largest mixed martial arts promotion company in the world, which hosts some of the top-ranked fighters in the sport and produces events in the United States. The UFC has nine weight divisions and enforces the Unified Rules of Mixed Martial Arts. The UFC has held over 250 events. The first UFC event was held on November 12, 1993. In subsequent competitions, fighters began adopting effective techniques from more than one discipline, which indirectly helped create an entirely separate style of fighting known as present-day mixed martial arts. Similar to the UFC in the Human World, Equestria also has a fighting sport of its own. It is called the Extreme Fighting Championship (EFC). Throughout the past 10 years, the popularity of the sport has grown. Even surpassing the Equestria 500 as the most popular sport in Equestria. With this, many ponies have competed in the EFC. Both in the male and female leagues. The most well-known and skilled pony in the EFC is none other than a male earth pony by the name of Trench 'The Tyrant' Mudd. Not only does Trench have the most wins and championship titles, he is also undefeated. Trench has a dirty mouth and a bad boy type attitude which is why he is the most despised and hated pony in the EFC. A lot of ponies wish to see Trench get his tail handed to him and have his undefeated streak finally broken. By luck would have it, that would soon happen, but how it actually happened was in a way no one ever expected. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. Melrose and Jasmine were flying through town, when suddenly, they saw a pegasus at a nearby restaurant that had completely lost his temper. He was yelling at the top of his lungs at a timid female waiter. It turns out the pony was mad because he felt that the taste of the food didn't match up to the cost. "Please sir...calm down," the waiter muttered as she tried to keep her distance.

"I ain't paying for this slop! You hear me?!" the pegasus burst out furiously, "You don't like it? Call the cops! I dare you!"

"What is his problem?" Jasmine asked as the pegasus continued ranting, "If you ask me someone needs to put him in his place." She then nudged Melrose who sighed deeply. Melrose took a few steps forward.

"Hey! You!" Melrose yelled, "Why don't you leave her alone and pick on some your own size!" In response, the pony immediately turned his attention to Melrose. He slowly began to approach her.

"Make me!" the pegasus shouted. He then lunged at Melrose, who quickly dodged him. The two ponies were shown trading hooves for a couple of minutes before Melrose was able to knock the pegasus to the ground. She got him into a choke hold and prevented him from moving. It wasn't long before the pegasus lost consciousness. Right as Melrose let go of the pony, he was taken into custody by the Equestria Police. Melrose was then shown speaking with Jasmine and the female waiter, who thanked Melrose for her help. As Melrose and Jasmine were preparing to leave, they were suddenly stopped by a big white earth pony in a fancy suit. He turned to face Melrose.

"Excuse me miss," he said politely, "I happened to be walking by when I happened to see you takedown that out of control pegasus. I was very impressed. That was one heck of a fight!"

"Thanks," Melrose replied as she blushed slightly, "May I ask who you are? My name's Melrose by the way."

"Of course! Sorry about that Melrose. My name is Ben Buster. I'm the president of the EFC," Buster said as she shook her hoof, "Do you know who you just beat a few seconds ago? That was King 'Broken Bones' Leo. A past EFC title holder. He actually quit the EFC a couple of months ago. I was wondering if you're interested in joining the EFC? I've seen a lot of ponies which potential, but very few with high potential likes yours." Melrose couldn't believe her ears. She was flabbergasted. Jasmine was forced to nudge Melrose again to get her to speak.

"Sure! I would love to!" Melrose exclaimed happily, "It's been my dream to enter the EFC! I would always listen to the fights on the radio. Um...can I ask my parents first? I don't know if they'll let me join."

"Not a problem," Buster replied, "Do you mind If I go with you to talk with them?" After Melrose nodded her head, Ben Buster followed Melrose back to Apple Acres to have a chat with Applejack and Lodi. At first, they were completely against the idea of their daughter competing in such a dangerous sport. However, once they heard what Melrose had to say and how Ben Buster promised to help Melrose to the best of his ability in any way possible, Applejack and Lodi eventually agreed to let their daughter join the EFC. With that, Melrose's career in the EFC officially began! She would be competing in the Mare League (ML). After heading to a EFC gym in Manehattan, Melrose started training with a professional EFC trainer in preparation for her first official match that was scheduled to begin in one month. Every week Ben Buster visited the gym to check up on Melrose's progress. He was very impressed on her level of improvement. It was unlike anything he ever witnessed before. The weeks continued to fly by until the date of the match finally came into being. It was set to be held inside the third EFC stadium positioned throughout Manehattan. Melrose was going to be going up against a pony by the name of Violet 'Black Rose' Sting. Her record was 28-13. Violet preferred to defeat her opponents with choke holds. Lucky for Melrose, she was very familiar with choke holds too. That in turn was the reason Melrose was able to win. Even after a shaky start, Melrose completely dominated the rest of the match. Violet never stood a chance. It didn't stop there. Melrose continued to win match after match, increasing her undefeated record. In just one year Melrose was able to take the ML by storm. He record was now a perfect 20-0. In was at that point Ben Buster decided to do something that would soon change the sport of the EFC forever. Since Melrose was so dominate, he was going to allow her to compete in the Stallion League (SL). As expected, this was met by much controversy. A lot of ponies felt that a mare shouldn't be allowed to fight against stallions because she wouldn't stand a chance. Some even thought Ben Buster was only doing this as a simple promotional act for the EFC. Both Ben Buster and Melrose wanted to prove all these naysayers wrong. However, a pony by the name of Trench Mudd wasn't too happy about this. During a conference after one of his matches, reporters began to bombard Trench with questions about Melrose.

"Trench! Trench! What is your opinion about the EFC president Ben Buster allowing Melrose to compete in the Stallion League?" one reporter asked. Trench simple scuffed at her question.

"What do I think? Nothing really," Trench replied with a sneer, "This is all just some obvious promotional act by Buster for his new favorite fighter."

"How do you think Melrose will fare against stallions?" another reporter asked.

"She'll get killed," Trench replied with a malicious smirk, "There ain't no way some weak scrawny small town country girl can even hope to win a single match in my league. Once Melrose gets knocked around hard enough, she run back home with her tail between her legs. It won't even be a day before everyone forgets about her." He then stood up from his chair. "I'm done." With that, a smug Trench left the room before the reporters could ask him any more questions. Melrose eventually found out about what he said about her. Using that as motivation, Melrose trained even harder for her first match in the SL. She would be fighting a pony called Punk 'Death Knock' Rock in two weeks. Day after day, Melrose trained as best she could. When the match date finally came, the stadium the match was taking place sold out in a blink of an eye. Before their match, Punk Rock ran his mouth about how he was going to obliterate Melrose without breaking a sweat. Even going as far as saying the match would be over in just five seconds. His overconfidence and trash talking would prove to be his downfall as Punk Rock would go on to lose to Melrose in five rounds marking it as a record-breaking achievement for the EFC. It didn't stop there. Melrose continued to win more and more matches, shocking everyone. Including a disgruntled Trench Mudd. Very few ponies expected Melrose to dominate the guys so easily. It wasn't long until Melrose earned her the nickname 'The Crusher'. Her record now was now an undefeated 30-0. The only pony with a better record was Trench Mudd at 50-0. They were the only two ponies with a perfect record. However, Melrose was getting a lot more attention than Trench was. Partly due to her being a mare competing in a stallion league. This was making Trench furious with rage with taking a back seat in the media's eye to Melrose. So much so that during a conference after one of his match victories, he publicly called out Melrose to fight him for the title match that was scheduled in exactly one month. Melrose agreed to fight him. After Ben Buster announced their match in a news conference, both Melrose and Trench began to train for it. Ponies everywhere were super ecstatic for the EFC Title Match featuring 'The Crusher vs The Tyrant'. Casinos in Las Hooves were overrun with ponies betting on who would win the match. During a recent poll in the EFC magazine, 88% of ponies had Trench Mudd defeating Melrose. Even though she was clearly an underdog, Melrose didn't mind one bit. She actually embraced the underdog role. While Melrose continued to train for their match, Trench was out partying in clubs with his entourage. He felt no reason to train anymore. There was no was he was going to get beat by a girl. Trench was so confident in his soon-to-be victory, he even bought a ton of expensive stuff with his credit card to be paid with his prize money for the fight against Melrose. Eventually, the time of the match appeared. As expected, the match sold out the minute tickets were available. Inside the stadium, the noise of the crowd was so deafening, you were barely able to hear the pony speak next to you. As Melrose and Trench entered the cage, he immediately began to trash talk. Melrose took the high road and didn't bother responding. During the first three rounds of the match, Trench dominated Melrose. Just as the fourth round was about to begin, Trench started to make rude hateful comments about Melrose's family, friends, and hometown. This would prove to be a costly mistake for him. With a heart burning with fury, Melrose kicked it up a notch and went all-out on Trench. During the next three rounds, the results were swapped. This time Trench was the one finding himself be dominated. No matter what he did, Trench was unable to gain the upper hand. After missing a right hook punch, Trench suddenly found himself wide open. This allowed Melrose to deliver a devastating left leg kick directly to Trench's face. The crowd roared as Trench Mudd fell to the ground unconscious. After the referee announced the match over, the stadium exploded in applause. After Trench was taken out of the ring on a stretcher, Melrose was present the championship belt. She was then approached by a hoard of reporters. When Melrose was asked what was next for her, Melrose told them she was retiring from the EFC. Melrose explained that she desperately missed her family and friends in Ponyville. In the end, Melrose quit the EFC and returned home to Apple Acres. As for Trench Mudd, he was forced to sell his luxurious mansion in order to pay off all his credit cards debts and had to move into his parent's house. His EFC career continued to free fall until the point where he eventually quit after losing a EFC record 20 straight matches. It wasn't long until Trench Mudd became another forgotten retired EFC fighter. Melrose on the other hand would be remembered as the most dominate fighter in EFC history. Back at Apple Acres, the championship belt Melrose won was shown sitting atop her bed stand. She kept it in mint condition everyday.


	13. Abducted

Chapter 13  
Abducted

Summer, know as her full name Summer Breeze, is the proud daughter of Princess Solana and Prince Lunick. She is also considered the leader of the New Generation, her friends. It isn't easy being the daughter of a prince and princess. It comes with a lot of responsibilities. Summer is destined to become the Princess of Equestria one day. Not a lot of ponies would be able to handle all that weight and responsibility. Summer actually doesn't mind one bit. She accepts and embraces it. She is the granddaughter of Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight Sparkle after all. It's not a surprise Summer is the way she is. However, being a pony of royalty comes with a sense of danger too. Meaning it would possible for criminal gangs to use ponies like Summer for their own sinister purposes. Such as ponynapping Summer and using her as a hostage. The problem is you wouldn't want to ponynap someone who is the granddaughter of the chosen one. Unfortunately for one criminal gang, they would make the mistake of doing such a stupid thing and making one certain fire pony furious with rage. It all began one evening in Manehattan. Summer was visiting the city for the weekend for some studying purposes. Summer had just got done doing what she needed to do and was ready to head back to Ponyville. After hailing a extended taxi carriage, Summer got in it. There was another pony inside. A male unicorn. Summer then asked the carriage driver to take her to the train station. Due to an exhausting day, Summer didn't have the energy to fly all the way back home. Manehattan was three times the distance from Ponyville compared to Canterlot. As the carriage began to move down the crowded street, the male unicorn spoke to Summer. "You wouldn't by chance be Summer? The daughter of Princess Solana and Prince Lunick?" he asked.

"Yep! That's me!" Summer exclaimed happily. At that moment, a mischievous smirk spread across his face.

"Perfect," the pony chuckled. Before Summer knew it, the unicorn lunged at her and quickly put his hooves over her mouth. Summer was unable to fight the pony off and soon lost consciousness. The taxi carriage was then seen making a hard right down an alleyway and disappeared into the dark. Like a ghost disappearing through a brick wall. The next day in Canterlot, Princess Solana was busy checking over some papers, when suddenly, a letter appeared before her. She slowly opened it. A loud ear-piercing scream would immediately heard echoing throughout the halls. When Prince Lunick rushed into the room, he was shocked to find Solana lying on the floor. It turns out she fainted. It was apparent why. The note Princess Solana received was a threat letter. Summer had been ponynapped by an infamous criminal gang called the 'Black Serpents' and was being held hostage. The letter was asking for one billion coins in exchange for Summer's life. If they didn't receive the payment within three days, Summer would be killed. As Prince Lunick was tending to his wife, he sent one of their Royal Guards to contact Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight at once. Later on, in the throne room, Flareon and Twilight were shown speaking to Solana and Lunick regarding the urgent matter about Summer. Princess Solana was distraught at the fact her daughter was in danger.

"Those bastards are seriously going to pay for this," Flareon grunted under his breath.

"Why Summer...why," Solana muttered with her head held down.

"What should we do?" Twilight asked.

"What else?! I'm going to Manehattan and save Summer!" Flareon burst out.

"That's...how will you be able to find her in that big city?!" Twilight exclaimed, "She could be anywhere!"

"Well I'm sure as heck not gonna pay them!" Flareon yelled, "We can't be sure that won't harm Summer even if they do get their money." Flareon turned around before anyone could say anything. "I'll be back with Summer. Don't worry about me." With that, Flareon left Canterlot and made haste for the city of Manehattan. A couple of hours later, Flareon finally made it to Manehattan. He immediately headed for the police station. After explaining to the commissioner the situation regarding Summer, he was more than happy to lend Flareon help in anyway possible. The first thing Flareon went to was the room where the traffic cameras stationed throughout Manehattan were controlled. After nearly six hours of carefully looking through all the tapes, Flareon finally found the one that caught Summer entering a taxi carriage. As fast as he could, Flareon left the police station and headed to the taxi carriage lot. He then asked the manager about the taxi carriage that Summer entered. The manager was able to give Flareon the name and address of the pony that was in charge of the area that day. Flareon was then shown flying to the address the manager gave him. A few minutes later, Flareon entered the a small house where he was a male pegasus eating dinner with his wife and daughter. Before the pony noticed him, Flareon flew at the pegasus and slammed him into the wall. The wife and daughter screamed as the pegasus tried to free himself. It was no use. He was pinned to the wall hard. "Tell me where Summer is! Now!"

"I ain't telling you nothing," the pegasus chuckled. In response, Flareon shot a fast fireball that barely grazed the pony's head. The wife and daughter screamed again.

"The next one won't miss," Flareon muttered angrily, "Tell me where Summer is or else your wife and daughter are going to find themselves tending a funeral soon."

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!" the pegasus shouted. He then told Flareon where his gang was keeping Summer held at. After Flareon let the pegasus go, he left the house and headed for Summer's location. Hopefully it wasn't too late. Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse, Summer was shown sitting on the floor. She was tied together with ant-magic chains. There where ten other ponies present in the room.

"So...any word from Princess Solana yet boss?" one pony asked.

"No," the leader replied, "Don't worry though...it won't be long. Soon we'll have our money. I'm already tired of foalsitting this brat."

"Let me go!" Summer yelled. In response, the boss walked up to her and slapped Summer across the face.

"I told you to shut up!" he shouted.

"When Flareon gets here you guys are going to be in real trouble!" Summer yelled. The entire room burst out laughing.

"I very much doubt that," the boss replied with a sneer, "There's no way Prince Flareon will be able to locate this place in time before the deadline. That money is as good as ours!"

"You think so?" a voice asked. Immediately, everyone turned around and where shocked to see Flareon standing before them. Summer was barely able to contain her happiness as tears ran down her face.

"Impossible!" the boss shouted shell-shocked, "How did you find this place so quickly?!"

"Your dimwitted taxi driver spilled the beans and all he needed was a little persuasion...if you know what I mean" Flareon replied.

"That idiot!" the boss burst out furiously.

"Let Summer go...now," Flareon stated in a serious tone. Just as Flareon took a few steps forward, he suddenly found himself caught in a pillar of green light. As Flareon screamed in pain, the boss laughed maniacally. After the light vanished, Flareon collapsed on the ground.

"You really think we weren't prepared for you?" the boss asked sarcastically, "That's why I placed an advanced magic draining trap for you. I already knew of your sacred fire magic. We aren't called Black Serpents for nothing!"

"No! Flareon!" Summer cried out.

"Let...her...go," Flareon grunted as he slowly stood back up.

"What do you expect to do against ten ponies without any magic? You can't beat us! Give up!" the boss yelled. In response, Flareon was shown cracking a weak smile. Just then, Flareon was engulfed in roaring flames. After they dispersed, Flareon was seen in Flame God Mode. The boss and his henchponies were baffled.

"No...no way!" the boss exclaimed terrified, "That trap was supposed to drain your body of all your magic! How are you able to use your fire magic?!" Instead of responding, Flareon unleashed a roaring blaze of fire that quickly engulfed the entire warehouse in a blazing inferno. Later on, Flareon and Summer were shown speaking to a police officer. In the background you could see the ten members of the Black Serpant being lead into a police wagon. They were all scorched pitch black. After the police officer thanked Flareon for his help in apprehending the infamous Black Serpent gang, Flareon and Summer made their way to the train station and took a train ride back to Canterlot. They eventually arrived in Canterlot around 2am. When Princess Solana and Prince Lunick saw that Summer was back safe and sound, they quickly embraced their daughter in a tight hug as they shed tears of joy. An exhausted yet relieved Flareon wished Solana, Lunick, and Summer goodnight as he went with Twilight to their bedroom for some much deserved rest. As for the members of the Black Serpent, they were shipped to Prison Island the next day.


	14. Dungeons & Ponies & Dragons

Chapter 14  
Dungeons & Ponies & Dragons

We all know the game of Dungeons &Dragons. That super addictive RPG game. The one game you could spend hours upon hours playing with your friends without realizing what time of the day is after a few turns. Say what you want about it being a game for nerds and geeks, but Dungeon & Dragons is truly a remarkable game. Sadly for Equestria, they don't have Dungeon & Dragons. However, Equestria does have its own version called Dungeon Conquest. It's kind of like Dungeon & Dragons, but some of the rules are different. Dungeon Conquest is Summer's favorite game. There isn't any game she loves to play more. Summer believes herself to be sort of an expert on the game. She knows every single rule and regulation by heart. Whenever a perfect opportunity to play Dungeon Conquest arises, Summer will take it. Such as a rainy day for example. It all began one evening in Ponyville. The town was experiencing a heavy downfall. Typical weather for mid-April. At Golden Oak Library, Skyline and the others were visiting Summer. Prey was shown sleeping on the highest bookshelf. Just as a bored Skyline asked if there was anything they could do to pass the time, Summer immediately ran over to the closest and took out a game called Dungeon Conquest. She laid it on top of the coffee table. "I say it's time for some Dungeon Conquest!" Summer exclaimed happily as she looked around at everyone, "So...who's turn is it to be Dungeon Master?"

"I was Dungeon Master last time," Chary replied, "Um...I think it's been awhile since it was Jester's turn."

"Then it's settled! Jester is the Dungeon Master," Summer said. Skyline let out a groan.

"Not Jester," Skyline replied with a sigh, "Remember the last time he was Dungeon Master? We spent hours roaming through the Gumdrop Forest in search of the Candy Queen and her Cupcake Kingdom. Worst...game...ever."

"Hey! That was fun!" Jester refuted.

"No...it wasn't dude," Skyline replied sternly, "This time please...make the game interesting. I ain't venturing through a forest named after a candy again. Unless it involves smoking hot girls." In response, Jasmine shook her head slowly as Melrose cracked a laugh.

"Get prepared everyone because this is gonna be the best game of Dungeon Conquest you ever played!" Jester proclaimed confidently. The ponies where then shown sitting around the table as the game got underway. First off, everyone choose their character's class. Summer choose white mage, Skyline choose berserker, Chary choose medic, Melrose choose hunter, and Jasmine choose black mage. Once that was taking care of, Jester began to narrate the story. "Ok...so our five brave adventures are wandering a quiet forest when they find soon themselves in a small village. The village was in a panic because they just found out their kind princess had been captured by the evil king and taken to his evil kingdom. Just then, one of the townsfolk ran over to the adventures."

"Please! You have to save our princess from the evil king!" she cried out.

"Where did the evil king take her?" Chary asked.

"To his evil kingdom in the evil mountains," the pony replied.

"The evil kingdom in the evil mountains? Really Jester?" Skyline asked sarcastically, "Good enough I guess."

"Don't worry! We'll definitely save her!" Summer reassured confidently.

"With that...the five adventures left the village and made their way to the evil mountains," Jester narrated. Summer and the others continued through the forest for what seemed forever until a bored Skyline spoke up.

"Come on Jester...make something interesting happen already before I die from boredom," he complained.

"Ok...um...how about the adventures meet with an old witch and her cauldron on the side of the road just before they reached the mountains," Jester narrated.

"Would any of you like to try a potion I just brewed?" the witch asked, "It's guaranteed to make you ten times stronger!" Skyline quickly pushed through the others and walked up to the witch.

"I like the sound of that!" Skyline shouted happily.

"After the witch poured some of the green potion into a glass, she gave it to him. Skyline drank the potion in one gulp," Jester narrated, "However...instead of the potion making Skyline stronger, it turned him into a girl." The next second Skyline was engulfed in a green cloud of smoke. Once it dissipated, Skyline was shown as a mare. Summer and the others burst out laughing. The witch and her cauldron vanished before Skyline could get his...her...hooves on the smug witch.

"Oh come on!" Skyline exclaimed angrily, "What the heck Jester?!"

"What's wrong Skyline? I thought you wanted it to be interesting?" Jester asked sarcastically.

"Yeah...but...that's not...fine," Skyline replied with a deep sigh, "Let's just get this over with."

"After a few hours of climbing up the evil mountain, our brave adventures finally make it to the evil kingdom where the evil king lives," Jester narrated.

"About time!" Skyline shouted, "Let's save the princess already!"

"Just as the adventures were going to enter the castle, they were suddenly met by a...uh...uh...giant strawberry shortcake monster!" Jester narrated.

"I'm a giant strawberry shortcake monster and I'm going to eat you!" the monster roared loudly.

"You've got to be kidding me Jester," Skyline said sarcastically, "A giant strawberry shortcake monster? So lame."

"The strawberry shortcake monster quickly grabbed Skyline before he could get away and ate him," Jester narrated.

"Oh no! Skyline!" Melrose yelled.

"I...hate...this...game!" Skyline shouted from inside the monster's belly.

"Sadly for our hero Skyline...she was dead," Jester narrated, "But the adventures refused to give up!"

"Come on girls! We can't let Skyline's sacrifice go to waste!" Summer cried out, "Let's beat that thing and rescue the princess!" Summer and her friends soon engaged in a daring fight against the strawberry shortcake monster. Using every move at their disposal, the ponies were eventually able to defeat it. As quick as they could, Summer and her friends charged into the castle. Not long after, they found the princess locked inside a hanging cage. Just then, the evil king appeared.

"Please save me!" the princess cried out.

"If you want to rescue the princess you'll have to beat me!" the king pony proclaimed.

"The four adventures soon engaged the evil king in a fierce battle," Jester narrated, "However...the evil king was far too powerful."

"This guy sure is tough," Summer panted.

"What do we do Summer?" Jasmine asked.

"Using all the magic they had left, the heroes unleashed their ultimate move...the Super Friendship Beam!" Jester narrated.

"Alright girls! Let's do it!" Summer exclaimed.

"Super Friendship Beam!" they shouted together.

"The evil king let out a scream as he was destroyed by their powerful attack," Jester narrated, "With the evil king defeated, our brave heroes were able to free the princess from her iron prison."

"Thank so you much for saving me," the princess said with a sincere smile, "Please come back with me to my kingdom so that I may treat you to a bountiful feast!"

"The four adventures followed the princess back to her kingdom where they enjoyed a delicious feast. Soon after, they were all anointed her personal royal guards. Our heroes went on many more exciting adventures together, but those stories are for another time. The end," Jester narrated.

"I have to say Jester...that was the best game yet. Good job," Summer said with a smile.

"I agree," Chary replied, "That was really fun!"

"It was ok," Skyline muttered, "But...I have to admit it was a lot better than the past games you did." The other also congratulated Jester on the job he did as Dungeon Master.

"Thanks everyone," Jester replied as he rubbed the back of his head. With the rain stopped, Skyline and the others all headed back home. After finishing some late night studying, Summer finally went to bed. Summer was shown dreaming about the Dungeon Conquest game she had just played with her friends. Even in her dreams, Summer couldn't help but think about her favorite game. Talk about a Dungeon Conquest addict.


	15. Jasmine Enchanted

Chapter 15  
Jasmine Enchanted

Either you believe in curses or you don't. It's that simple. It's like believing in ghosts, aliens, and zombies. Some think they're real and some don't think they exist at all. However, when a team hasn't won a World Series in more than 100 years, it's hard to argue that team isn't cursed. I don't think the Cubs are cursed though. I just think they suck. 100 years worth of it. Jasmine is sort of like me. We don't believe in curses. The only thing Jasmine believes in is the power of fashion. She doesn't have time to bother worrying about silly curses. Unfortunately for her, that was about to change. You'll find out soon enough. It all began one morning in Ponyville. Jasmine was shown at the pond picking flowers and putting them in a straw basket. Jasmine was collecting them to use on the dress she was designing. Just then, an elderly unicorn wearing a clock approached her. She was angry for some reason. "What in blazes do you think you're doing?!" she burst out.

"Uh...collecting flowers?" Jasmine asked sarcastically.

"Those are my flowers!" the pony yelled, "I planted them! You have no right to take those!"

"Sorry, but this pond doesn't belong to anyone. Same for these flowers. If you didn't want ponies to take your flowers, you should've planted them by your house and not on a public pond," Jasmine replied sternly, "Now if you excuse me...I have a dress I need to be tending to." Just as Jasmine was about to turn around, the elder pony's horn began to shine.

"I curse you!" the elder exclaimed as she began to chant, "From this moment on...you will do anything and everything you are told!"

"Yeah, yeah...curse me all you want," Jasmine replied sarcastically, "I don't believe in silly curses anyway." With that, Jasmine left the pond while the elder pony continued to chant her curse. Little did Jasmine know her day was about to get really strange. The first instance was at Carousel Boutique when Jasmine was speaking with a customer. The customer started to complain that the dress she wanted to buy from Jasmine cost too much. At first Jasmine refused to lower the price, but when the customer told Jasmine to lower it, Jasmine did the unthinkable and agreed to the customer's offer. This was the first time Jasmine ever did this. However, Jasmine simply thought this was caused by the little amount of sleep she got last night and chose to ignore it. Sadly for Jasmine, these strange occurrences didn't stop there. The next instance was when Jester asked Jasmine to dress up as a clown to help him with a duo comedy act he was preparing to do for the elder ponies at the retirement home. Jasmine agreed to do it without a second thought. Even Jester was surprised she wanted to do this and that is why he didn't notice something was clearly wrong with Jasmine. Never in a million years would she ever want to do something so embarrassing to her image. As Jester and Jasmine were walking to the retirement home in their clown costumes, Summer had to do at least three double takes when she discovered the other clown walking with Jester was actually Jasmine. As the two of them walked away, it took Summer awhile to break out of the trance she was in after witnessing Jasmine in a clown costume. After going through the worst experience of her life, a disgruntled Jasmine headed back to Carousel Boutique thinking the worse was finally over. It wasn't. The third instance happened when Chary asked Jasmine if she could house her pets while she and her parents went to Fillydelphia for a few hours. Jasmine agreed right away. The next three hours involved Jasmine trying to control the hectic animals that were running amuck throughout the cottage. Eventually, Chary and her family returned to a ragged Jasmine. After she was thanked by Chary, Jasmine headed back to Carousel Boutique. Would the crazy events finally stop? Nope. Throughout the rest of the day, Jasmine experienced more crazy events in which she agreed to do. No matter what it was, Jasmine couldn't say no. It was at that moment Jasmine remembered the elderly unicorn she met in the morning and how she cursed Jasmine to do whatever she was told. Was it possible this so-called curse was actually real? At first Jasmine didn't want to believe it, but considering how her day was going, there was no doubt about it. She was indeed cursed. As quick as she could, Jasmine notified her friends to met her at Summer's house right away. Later on, at Golden Oak Library, Jasmine was shown sitting in the main room with Summer and the others.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" Melrose asked curiously, "Why did you call us here? You told us it was an emergency."

"Yes...I did," an embarrassed Jasmine replied, "It's because I'm...I'm cursed!" The others just stared at her with blank looks on their faces.

"You called us here just to tell us you're cursed?" Skyline asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Jasmine replied with a sigh. She then began to tell everyone about the elderly unicorn she met near the pond in the morning and how the pony put a curse on her because of how she told the elderly unicorn's flowers. After Jasmine was done, an awkward silence hung it the air. It was Skyline who finally broke it.

"A curse which forces you to do anything you're told? Very interesting," Skyline said in a mischievous tone, "Jasmine...act like a chicken." In response, Jasmine stood up and started to mimic a chicken. Everyone immediately burst out laughing. "Ok now...act like cat!" Next Jasmine was shown mimicking a cat. After a few embarrassing commands later, Skyline finally stopped as he was now kneeling down on the floor with his ribs aching with pain after laughing so much.

"Are you quite done yet Skyline?!" Jasmine asked angrily.

"Yeah...I'm done," Skyline replied as he wiped a tear of joy from his left eye.

"Well I'm really glad you had your fun at my expense!" Jasmine yelled, "Now can we please figure out how to get rid of this stupid curse?!" After hours upon hours of looking through book after book, the ponies were unable to find out anything regarding Jasmine's curse.

"Let's go visit Zecora," Summer said, "There's not anyone who knows more about curses than her. Hopefully she can help us." The ponies were then shown leaving Golden Oak Library and making their way to the Everfree Forest. Along the way, Skyline gave Jasmine a few more commands. One which featured Jasmine jumping into the river in the Everfree Forest and acting like a duck. This brought Skyline to be slapped across the face by a bright red Jasmine. Skyline didn't dare try telling Jasmine to do anything else after that. When the ponies arrived at Zecora's shack, they knocked two times and then went inside, only to find Zecora already had a guest. It was none other than the elderly unicorn who put the curse on Jasmine.

"You!" Jasmine shouted as she ran up to her, "Get rid of this curse this instant!" As Jasmine began to vent her frustration at the elderly unicorn, Summer and the others approached Zecora.

"May I ask what all this ruckus is about?" Zecora asked as she continued to watch Jasmine argue with the elderly unicorn. After Summer explained the situation, Zecora let out a sigh. "So that's it."

"Is that pony your friend Zecora?" Chary asked.

"She isn't just my friend...she's also my teacher," Zecora replied, "Her name's Hokus Pokus. She's the one who taught me everything I know." Meanwhile, Jasmine and Hokus Pokus were still fighting.

"Give me one good reason why I should get rid of the curse?" Hokus Pokus asked sternly.

"I'm warning you!" Jasmine yelled as her horn began to shine, "I've already had a horrible day...don't force me to add murder to that list!"

"You don't have the guts girl!" Hokus Pokus shouted as her horn also started to shine. Summer quickly interjected before their fight reached it's climax.

"That's enough you two!" Summer exclaimed, "This needs to stop now! Until it is...neither of you are leaving this house!" With that, Summer turned around and headed back to Zecora and her friends. It took awhile for Jasmine and Hokus Pokus to regain their composure.

"I'm...I'm sorry for taking your flowers," Jasmine said in an apologetic tone.

"Apology accepted," Hokus Pokus replied, "I'm also sorry for placing that curse on you. Let me get rid of that for you dear." After taking a few steps back, Hokus Pokus activated her magic as she closed her eyes and began to chant something under her breath. About five seconds later, the light on her horn went away and she opened her eyes. "There...the curse is gone."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Jasmine cried out happily, "I'm free! free! Finally free! Sweet freedom at last!"

"I will also allow you to pick my flowers...for a price that is," Hokus Pokus said with a smile. In the end, all was forgiven between the two ponies. Hokus Pokus even taught Jasmine the curse she placed on her called 'Forceful Obedience'. Jasmine used it on Skyline after they left the shack while no one was looking. Did Jasmine eventually take away the curse from him? Yeah, but not after a couple of days because during those days Jasmine was just having too much fun watching Skyline try to figure out what was wrong with him. Since that day forward, Skyline never once dared to ridicule Jasmine. Skyline knew what was in store for him if he did.


	16. Sherlock Breeze

Chapter 16  
Sherlock Breeze

Sherlock Holmes, the greatest detective ever known. There wasn't a case he couldn't solve. His partner Watson helped Holmes more than people think. He was that important. They were truly a remarkable duo. The same could be said for Skyline and Spike. Whenever a case appeared that the police couldn't solve, Skyline and Spike would leap to the rescue. They were the best detectives in Equestria. To them that is. In truth, they weren't great detectives. They actually caused more problems than they solved and would get in trouble with the police for getting in their way. But when a case appeared that the police couldn't figure out, would Skyline and Spike be able to solve it and prove everyone wrong? The answer is probably maybe. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville, but it wasn't all sunshine and roses, a crime had taken place at a very familiar spot. Sugarcube Corner. It turns out someone or possible something had stolen a large amount of candy. The police were immediately called to the scene by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Not long after, Skyline and Spike arrived as the police were questioning Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake, and Pumpkin Cake. "Never fear...the master detectives are here!" Spike proclaimed confidently. They were ignored by everyone as if this was not the first time.

"Oh for the love of...you two just go home already," one officer said with a sigh, "We don't need you two getting in our way again." Skyline brushed the officer aside without a second thought.

"You guys know you need us," Skyline replied gleefully, "Why? Because this is a case you won't be able to solve no matter what. The only two that can are us!"

"And what makes you so sure of that?" another officer asked sarcastically.

"You'll see," Spike whispered under his breath. The police officers actually heard what Spike said, but choose to ignore him. This was the 20th time Spike muttered those words, so the police didn't pay much mind to his words. However, the police officers would soon learn they should have because nearly three hours later, the police were unable to find any leads regarding the candy thief.

"What's the matter guys? Got no leads?" a smug Spike asked, "That's a shame."

"You should've asked for our help in the beginning," Skyline said with a smirk, "After all...you did miss that red piece of scarf hanging on the tree in the back." Before the police officers could respond, Skyline gave them the red scarf fabric. "You're welcome by the way." The police officers were too embarrassed to say anything until one spoke up.

"Fine...you two can help us," the officer replied, "For now that is." This was music to Skyline and Spike's ears. Soon after, the police took the scarf fabric back to the station to analyze for clues. The weird part was, when they did analyze the scarf, the police discovered it belonged to a pony that passed away hundreds of years ago. How could someone steal candy if they were already dead. The police were baffled by this. It was at this point they dropped the case thinking it was over. It wasn't. Not once, not twice, not thrice, but four times in the past week Sugarcube Corner was robbed by the now infamous candy thief. Along with being unable to catch the culprit, the police had to put up with a smug Skyline and Spike. Amazingly, Skyline and Spike were doing a better job at trying to find the candy thief than the police. During the fifth time Sugarcube Corner was robbed, Skyline and Spike made a startling statement.

"It's unfortunate to say...this case is unsolvable!" Spike exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, but not even me and Spike can figure this out," Skyline said with deep regret, "It's best if we just accept this heinous criminal can't be caught." As much as the police didn't want to admit it, they had to agree with Skyline and Spike. Unless something changed, this case about the stolen candy would never be solved. No one was more shocked by this than Mr. and Mrs. Cake. After apologizing to them that they were unable to caught the candy thief, Skyline and Spike left Sugarcube Corner. They happened to run into Summer.

"So...were you able to find out who stole the candy?" Summer asked.

"Nope," Skyline replied, "Sorry Summer, but this is one case not even we can solve."

"I gotta hand it to that thief...he's one smart criminal to be able to fool us like this," Spike said, "I guess we'll never know who stole that candy." As Skyline and Spike walked away, Summer decided to step in on this mystery case and see for herself if it was really impossible to solve. First off, she spoke with Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake, and Pumpkin Cake about the past instances their candy supply was stolen. As she was speaking with Pound Cake, something he told her caught Summer's attention. She asked him about it.

"I could've swore I saw that red scarf fabric Skyline found on that tree in Carousel Boutique on one of Rarity's ponykins," Pound Cake said, "Not sure though because she and Jasmine probably has a lot of red scarves like those. It was probably just a conquincidence."

"In a case like this...nothing is a conquincidence Pound Cake," Summer replied sternly. She then went to question Mr. Cake and learned something else.

"You're saying their might be two culprits Mr. Cake?" Summer asked.

"Maybe," Mr. Cake replied, "Because during the third time we were robbed, I happened to catch the criminal in the act. When I tried to chase after him, I lost track of him for just a second. It was at that moment I saw another shadowy figure. It might be possible he moved really fast or that there were actually two thieves. I'm not quite sure. I hoped that helped."

"It did. Thank you," Summer said as she wrote down on her notepad. After getting all the information she could from them, Summer left Sugarcube Corner and headed to Carousel Boutique to ask Rarity about that red scarf fabric. To her surprise, Summer was told by Rarity that might have been part of her red scarf she had used on one of her ponykins. It happened to disappear exactly one week ago. Around the time the candy thief first struck. When Summer interrogated Rarity about how she might be the candy thief, the possibility of Rarity being the culprit was quickly diminished. Why? Because around the first time Sugarcube Corner was robbed, Rarity happened to be in Manehattan. There was no way she could be the candy thief. As for Jasmine, she wasn't a big fan of candy. It wouldn't make sense for her to be the candy thief either. Summer was back to square one, but then Rarity told her something interesting. For some reason, Spike was gone for long periods of time. Why? Rarity didn't know. Even when she asked Spike was he was doing, Spike told her he was simply hanging out with Skyline. Also, Rarity noticed Spike was coming home without a desire to eat dinner. What was Spike doing with Skyline that didn't make him feel like eating? That was very suspicious indeed. With this information, Summer went back home to review everything she learned today. Summer spent hours upon hours reviewing everything until she finally reached a conclusion. It was almost like a light bulb going off above her head. Summer knew who was behind the candy robberies. As quick as she could, Summer made haste for the police station. After explaining to them her findings, she led a few police officers to the culprit's house. More precisely, the home of Skyline in Cloudsdale. When the police officers busted the door opened, they were shocked to find the house littered with candy everywhere. It was like a candy bomb went off in Skyline's house. When Summer and the police went into the basement, they saw Skyline and Spike stuffing themselves full with candy. When Skyline and Spike finally discovered they were found out, the two of them had no other choice but to give up. As a result, they were arrested by the police for multiple cases of candy theft. Skyline and Spike were thrown behind bars before they knew it. In turns out they had lead the police astray on purpose to prevent them for being caught. It was actually a pretty well-devised plan, considering it was Skyline and Spike. It's just too bad for them Summer decided to involve herself in this case. Call her Sherlock Breeze. As for Skyline and Spike, they were eventually bailed out by their families, but not after being forced to work at Sugarcube Corner to make all the candy they had stolen and eaten. That wasn't the worst punishment though. The true punishment was given by Spike's wife Rarity and Skyline's mother Rainbow Dash. For many reasons, I can't tell you what those punishments were. This is technically a kids show after all. Trust me everyone, you really don't want to know. It's for the best that you don't know. We don't want you trying this in real life.


	17. Something Amish

Chapter 17  
Something Amish

The Amish are a strange folk. What I mean by strange is they are dull as ice water. They live as simple as possible. It's like time for them has not moved at all. While the rest of the world evolves around them, the Amish stay the same. However, there is one pony that changed all that. Pinkie Pie. She is the most un-Amish Amish pony that has ever lived. Many ponies have a hard time realizing that Pinkie Pie is a pure blood Amish pony. The only pony that truly understand Pinkie Pie is her older sister Maud Pie. Other than that, no one among the Amish can understand the way Pinkie Pie is. To them, it's like she is an alien. While to most of the world, the Amish are considered the ones to be aliens. It's almost like the Amish are aliens from another planet due to their strange and weird behavior. That's just silly though. There's no way the Amish are aliens. Or are they? What if the Amish were indeed aliens? Bidding their time until they could take over the world. That's exactly what Jester thought. Jester is partly Amish, due to his mother being Amish. Jester was about to experience the worst day of his life. It all began morning in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie, Party Bash, and Jester were getting their stuff ready in preparation for a trip to the Amish Country for an annual family reunion. Every Amish pony was going to be attending, including Pinkie Pie's sister Maud Pie. Pinkie Pie was ecstatic at visiting her family again, while Party Bash only cared if they had something good to eat. Jester was different though. Before today, Jester was told by Skyline that the Amish were aliens that were trying to conquer the world. As gullible as Jester was, he soaked in nearly everything Skyline told him. Even though Summer told Jester to ignore him. As a result, Jester was very cautious about this so-called Amish family reunion thing. Sadly for Jester, he didn't have time to dwell on this because it wasn't long before his family had boarded the train and began to head towards the Amish country. during the long train ride there, Jester's suspicion of the Amish grew and grew. What if everything Skyline had told him was true? What if the Amish were aliens? What if his own mom was an alien? Would that make him an alien too? Jester was so busy with his own thoughts he didn't realize they were already there. Talk about time flying by. After exiting the train Pinkie Pie, Party Bash, and Jester were welcomed to the Amish Country by Maud Pie. In a blink of an eye, Pinkie Pie embraced her sister in a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I'm also happy to see you sister," Maud Pie replied with no change in her expression. As the ponies were greeting each other, a pony by the name of Butter Churn approached them. In the Amish Country, Butter Churn was like how Solana is the Princess of Equestria. He was that important.

"Ah...Pinkie Pie. I'm glad you and your family could make it," Butter Churn said sternly. Party Bash was looking around.

"So...what do you guys do for fun around here?" Party Bash asked.

"Plant vegetables, town meetings, naming rocks we found, cloud watching" Butter Churn replied, "It is what you call...the fun." Party Bash and Jester stared at Butter Churn trying to figure out if they should be laughing or not.

"You guys ever tried karaoke?" Party Bash asked.

"Is that some kind of vegetable?" Butter Churn asked curiously. Party Bash didn't know how to respond to that one. Neither did Pinkie Pie of Jester in fact. Later on, in the recreational building, Party Bash was shown singing karaoke. It turns out he had brought his own wireless karaoke machine with him to the reunion. However, the Amish ponies that were listening to him sing didn't find it very enjoyable. In fact, they hated it.

"What is that horrible sound that pierces my ears?" one pony asked.

"He has the voice of the devil!" another pony shouted.

"Someone stop him!" a pony yelled. Just then, Butter Churn entered the building.

"What is going on here?!" Butter Churn exclaimed angrily. In response, Party Bash turned off his karaoke machine.

"Just singing some karaoke," Party Bash replied nonchalantly, "Wanna join me?"

"Party Bash...please follow me," Butter Churn said sternly, "We need to have a talk. Don't worry...it won't be long." Seeing as no harm would come of it, Party Bash followed after Butter Churn. He didn't even bother to pay any attention to the angry looks the other Amish ponies were giving him. In the background you could see two Amish ponies taking away Party Bash's karaoke machine. Probably to go burn it or something like that. Meanwhile, Jester was seen speaking to a group of Amish ponies his age. He was finding it very difficult to get a conversation going that lasted more than two minutes.

"You're seriously telling me none of you have ever heard of comic books or arcade games?" Jester asked completely bewildered. He couldn't believe how far behind the times this country was in compared to Ponyville.

"What the these comic books you speak of?" one pony asked puzzled, "Do you eat them?"

"No! We don't eat them! We read them!" an annoyed Jester burst out, "Next you're gonna say you don't know what a balloon is!" The blank looks on their faces was a dead giveaway they didn't. Jester was at the end of his rope. There was no way he could communicate with them like this. It was impossible. It was like talking to thin air. Soon after, Party Bash and Butter Churn appeared. However, something was off. Party Bash didn't seem like his usual self. He had this strange blank stare on his face. Almost like his brain was manually altered somehow.

"Dad? You ok?" Jester asked worried. It took a few seconds for Party Bash to respond.

"Yes...I am fine," Party Bash replied lazily, "Overlord...I mean Butter Churn...was just showing me how they plant their crops. We were now about to put up a small house. Would you care to join us son?"

"Uh...no thanks," Jester replied in an awkward tone, "My friends here were about to show me their rock collection." In a blink of an eye, Jester pushed the other ponies forward and around the side of the building. Once the coast was clear, Jester let out a deep sigh.

"Is something wrong Jester?" a pony asked.

"I think Butter Churn did something to my dad," Jester replied, "He was acting really strange. Also...did you hear how he called Butter Churn overlord? Something isn't right. I need to get my parents and get the heck out of here. You guys got to help me!"

"He knows too much," another pony said sternly, "Get him!" At that moment, Jester found himself fleeing from the Amish ponies who were trying to tackle him. As quick as he could, Jester began a desperate search for his mom and dad. After cautiously checking nearby buildings, Jester eventually made it inside the food hall. It was pitch black. Just then, the lights came on. Jester suddenly found himself surrounded by a large group of Amish ponies. Of which including Party Bash, Maud Pie, and Butter Churn.

"So glad you could make it Jester," Butter Churn said with an evil smirk.

"What's going on here?! What did you do to my dad?! Where's my mom?!" Jester exclaimed.

"Pinkie Pie is being corrected as we speak," Butter Churn replied, "She is much more resilient than your father was, but no matter, it won't be long before she is completely broken. You see Jester...us Amish have grown weary of the way this world has become. That is why we are planning to take over Equestria and turn it into the perfect world. All we be powerless before the might of the Amish!" He then paused for a brief moment. "It is time we took care of you." After stomping his right hoof, the Amish ponies in the room began to slowly make their way towards Jester. After spinning around, Jester headed for the door. Unfortunately, it wouldn't budge an inch. Thinking he could escape from a window, Jester turned around and prepared to fly to one. However, it was too late as a couple of Amish ponies had already taken hold of him. Jester tried to break free, but it was no use. He could only let out a scream as everything suddenly went dark. Shortly after, Jester opened his eyes and noticed he was somehow back inside his bedroom at home in Ponyville. Jester then noticed his pillow and bed were soaked with sweat. It turns out he had experienced a very bad nightmare. After making sure it was indeed just a dream, Jester calmed his nerves and went back to bed. Hopefully the family reunion in the Amish Country tomorrow wouldn't be like that of Jester's dream. If it was, Jester would make sure to not enter a pitch black room with no hope of escape possible. He wasn't going to make that same mistake twice.


	18. Swamp Romp

Chapter 18  
Swamp Romp

After their success with their last mystery where they solved a puzzling case of dognappings, the team of Summer, Skyline, Jasmine, Melrose and her trusty dog Biscuit were ready to solve another mystery. It just so happens, Princess Solana had just the thing for this energetic crime solving team. This time it involved a spooky swamp called 'Dark Swamp'. Supposedly ponies were being scared away from the swamp by a witch and zombie. As crazy as that sounded, Summer and her friends agreed to take the case with a second thought. It didn't matter how far-fetched it looked, a case like this was a perfect challenge for them to solve. After getting prepared, Summer and her friends left Ponyville and made their way to Dark Swamp. About two days later, the gang finally made it to Dark Swamp. However, things suddenly took a turn for the worst when Skyline, who was in charge of the map at the time, got everyone lost. Just when hoped seemed lost, Summer spotted a dark silhouette of a pony in the distance. They rushed towards the pony decided to go ask him for directions, but when Summer and the others got to him, they were shocked to discover that this pony was actually a zombie. As the zombie pony let out a disturbing moan, Summer and her friends quickly flew away as fast as they could. The gang wanted nothing to do with that scary zombie pony. Biscuit was shown hanging on Melrose's back for dear life. Later on, at a small abandoned town called Murky Waters, Summer and the others were seen speaking to a male unicorn named Gator, the owner of the item shop. "So...you've seen the zombie too? I can't blame ya' for running away from that accursed thing," the owner said sternly, "It's all that dang witch's fault! She's the one that brought him to life with her evil voodoo magic!"

"First a zombie, now a witch...what next? A vampire?" Skyline asked in a sarcastic tone.

"When did this all happen Gator?" Summer asked.

"It began a couple of weeks ago," Gator replied, "Me and my partner were out collecting frogs in the swamp when we happened to spot the witch in front of her house. She was chanting something is a weird language we couldn't understand, when suddenly, a zombie pony appeared before her. It was like watching a scary movie, only this scary movie was real! Ever since then, not a single pony has dared to enter this swamp. The way this town is abandoned is a dead giveaway at how the witch and zombie are affecting tourism. I'd be ever grateful if you could help solve this problem of mine."

"That's what we're here for Mr. Gator," Summer replied confidently, "Witch or no witch, zombie or no zombie, nothing is gonna keep us from solving this case. You can count on us!" With that, the gang headed for the witch's house to search for clues. When they got there, Summer and the others discovered the house was empty. No sign of the witch or her zombie anywhere. That in turn allowed them to search the house freely. Just then, Melrose found some voodoo dolls that perfectly resembled them. Even one that looked like Biscuit. Melrose decided to test one by sticking a pin in the Skyline doll's rear. In response, Skyline let out a yell. It wasn't voodoo magic though, Skyline just happened to bump into the sharp end of a table by mistake. As the gang continued to search for clues, they were suddenly interrupted by a loud screeching noise. When they turned around, they saw the witch standing before them. She was smiling maliciously.

"So? Didn't listen to my warning did you?" the witch asked with a crackle.

"Spare us the mumbo jumbo and give yourself up!" Jasmine exclaimed angrily, "I've had enough of this witch zombie nonsense!"

"I think you need to be taught a lesson my dear! Be gone!" the witch yelled. Suddenly, Jasmine was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Jasmine was nowhere to be seen. She vanished. After the witch laughed a couple of times, she vanished too. Summer and the others were baffled.

"Uh...where did Summer go?" Melrose asked, "Please tell me the witch didn't kill her." As Summer was examining the spot where Jasmine disappeared, she suddenly discovered that the floor panels didn't match up correctly with the others. She then used her magic to lift the floor panels up, revealing a trap door in the process. It turns out Jasmine didn't really disappear by voodoo magic or die. She just fell through a trap door. Summer and her friends quickly went down the trap door and began their search for Jasmine. A couple of minutes later, their search brought them to a large fairy boat. Nearby was a small fishing boat that contained a wood poll with a metal tip. Seeing as how it was possible Jasmine was on the fairy boat, Summer and her friends soon boarded it. Completely oblivious to the fact the witch and zombie were on the fairy boat too. The gang decided it would be best to split up and search for Jasmine. Summer and Skyline went to search the right side, while Melrose and Biscuit searched the left side. Later on, Melrose and Biscuit had just finished searching the kitchen and the dinning room when they happened to come across a particular looking chest. Curious, they opened the chest. Unfortunately, Melrose and Biscuit didn't find valuable treasure or clothes. It was none other than the zombie pony. As fast as they could, Melrose and Biscuit ran away. The zombie pony wasn't that far behind. Meanwhile, Summer and Skyline were walking down a hallway, when suddenly, they heard a muffled grunting noise. No doubt it was Jasmine. The problem was the grunting noise was coming from behind wall with no door. That could only mean there was a secret switch somewhere. Luckily for Summer, it didn't take her long to find it. All she had to do was move the painting hanging on the wall side wades to reveal the switch. She then pressed it to open the hidden door. After they went inside, Summer and Skyline found Jasmine bound together with metal chains that were no doubt magic proof. Her mouth was covered too. Thankfully, they were able to use a nearby saw to cut the chains and free Jasmine.

"It's about time you saved me," Jasmine said sternly.

"Let me guess...the witch and the zombie pair brought you here?" Skyline asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Jasmine replied, "By the way...what's with that wrench, cutting torch, and power tools over there in the corner? Why would a witch even need them anyway?" Summer was in deep thought.

"I think I may have an idea why," Summer replied. At the moment, they suddenly heard a loud crackling noise. Not long after, the witch appeared before them. She was still laughing.

"You fools never learn! It's about time I took care of you myself!" the witch yelled.

"That's it! You're so going down you ugly hag!" Skyline shouted. He then lunged at the witch and tackled her to the ground. Unfortunately, it was just a puppet made to look like the witch. Skyline hit it with his hoof in anger. Meanwhile, the zombie pony was shown walking through a hallway. So was Melrose and Biscuit. It just so happens they accidentally bumped into each other in an intersection. Melrose and Biscuit tried to run away, but the zombie pony was able to grab Biscuit before he could escape.

"Oh no! Biscuit!" a panicked Melrose exclaimed, "Don't give up boy! You can do it!" Taking in her words to heart, Biscuit was able to free himself from the zombie pony's grasp, but not after kicking him in the face. With her best friend back by her side, Melrose and Biscuit ran away as the zombie pony gave chase to them again. However, Melrose and Biscuit suddenly followed the hallway they were running through blocked by the witch. With the zombie behind them and the witch in front of them, both options of escape were gone. Just as the witch and zombie grabbed Melrose and Biscuit, Summer and the others suddenly fell through the floor from above. As a result, the hallway was quickly engulfed in a cloud of dust. As the dust slowly dissipated, the witch and zombie pony were shown pinned down to the ground, unable to flee. Somehow, someway, Summer and her friends were able to capture and apprehend the two villains. By blind luck I might add. Later on, in front of the item shop in Murky Water, Summer and her friends were shown speaking to a police officer. It turns out the witch and zombie pony were none other than Gator and his partner. They were currently locked inside a police carriage.

"The reason Gator and his partner put on this witch and zombie act was so that they could freely search the water for the armor carriage they hijacked containing all that money without anyone finding it first," Summer explained, "As for the metal tip pool, wrench, cutting torch, and power tools, all that was for finding and breaking into the armor carriage. Sadly for them, Gator and his partner forget where they hid it."

"I'll call for some more police officers to search the swamp," the police officer replied, "I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find it. Thanks again for your help everyone. We really appreciate it." After saying goodbye to the police officers, Summer and her friends made their way back to Ponyville. In the end, another mystery was solved thanks to the teamwork of Summer, Skyline, Jasmine, Melrose and her dog Biscuit. Eventually, the police were able to find the missing armor carriage. After that was taken care of, tourism in Dark Swamp finally returned to normal.


	19. The Demon Slayer

Chapter 19  
The Demon Slayer

Prince Flareon has fought in many battles throughout his life. Through facing the Dragon of Darkness Alexei and his dragon commanders. Along with his younger brother Van, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, Blue Thunder, Yin and Yang, Fear, Zundus, and many more. In the end, Flareon was able to tough each battle out and claim victory. However, those villains would be in no way possible to compare to the insanely ultimate powerful enemy Flareon would soon find himself fighting against. Not even Alexei, the strongest villain Flareon has ever fought against in his life, could stand up against him. It wouldn't be long before Prince Flareon would be fighting in the most important battle of his life that would determine the fate of not just Equestria or all mankind, but even the fate of the gods themselves. It all began one peaceful afternoon in Ponyville. Everyone was in a good mood. How could you blame them? The sky was clear, the temperature was spot on, the wind was just right. Everything about the way today was going was absolutely perfect. Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight were enjoying a walk through town with their granddaughter Summer, when suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky. The next moment a very familiar pony appeared before them. Well, familiar to Flareon that is. It was none other than the Goddess of Time and Space Infinity. Just as Flareon was about to say something to her, he noticed a couple of things were wrong. One: Why was a goddess visiting Ponyville? Two: Why did Infinity have this look of pure terror on her face? Before Flareon could open his mouth, Infinity rushed over to him. "Flareon! There you are!" Infinity exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked curiously.

"That's Infinity. She's the Goddess of Time and Space," Flareon replied, "She's the one who originally brought me to Equestria. We've met a couple of times. Speaking of which Infinity...why are you here? This is the first time you came here to visit. Is something wrong? You don't look good."

"Flareon! You have to go with me! He's coming for you!" Infinity shouted.

"Who? Who's coming for me?" Flareon asked confused, "Well...whoever it is, I'm sure I can handle him for you. No sweat."

"No...you don't understand," Infinity replied with a shake of her head. She was suddenly interrupted when the sky above them turned pitch black. A dark meteor-like object was then shown heading right for them. Infinity managed to push Flareon away just in time, but as a result, she was caught in the explosion from the impact of the meteorite. Once the dust cleared, it was plainly obvious this was no meteorite. It was a demon-like dragon. He was slightly taller than Alexei, but had no tail or wings. There was a black transparent crown floating right above his head. The malicious aurora he was emitting was so powerful, it was causing nearby ponies to faint. Only Flareon, Twilight, and Summer were able to resist from passing out. As for Goddess Infinity, she was currently being held in his right claw.

"My dear Infinity...did you honestly think you could stall me forever? It was only a matter of time until I broke that pesky universe barrier of yours," he said with a sneer.

"Flareon...get...away," Infinity muttered as she struggled to break free from his grip on her. Suddenly, the demon dragon did something that caused Infinity to be consumed in black/purple flames. She screamed in pain as the flames scorched her body. He then tossed her aside like a rage doll. Infinity fell to the ground and didn't get back up. The demon dragon quickly set his sights on Twilight. After reaching out with his left claw, he fired a black/purple beam at her. Flareon could only watch in horror as Twilight disappeared before his every eyes. For what seemed like an eternity, Flareon stared at the spot where his wife once was. The next moment Flareon was in Flame God Mode and charging towards the demon dragon with his blood boiling with pure rage. He was so consumed with fury, Flareon failed to hear Infinity calling his name. After rearing back his right hoof, Flareon attempted to hit the demon dragon square in the face with all his might. That never happened. Instead, everything started to go black. Flareon was only able to make out the smirk on the demon dragon's face as his vision slowly went blank. The last thing Flareon remembered seeing before he passed out was the warm smile on Twilight's face. The same smile that he would never get to see again. When Flareon opened his eyes, he found himself on a rocky remote planet. Where exactly? Flareon had no clue. One thing was for certain, he wasn't in Equestria anymore. Just then, he heard the sound of someone laughing. When Flareon turned around, he saw the demon dragon standing before him. Just as Flareon was about to charge at him again, the demon dragon waved his finger nonchalantly.

"Come now Flareon...you aren't so stupid to try that again are you? You must be in a rush to die or something. Don't worry though...that will happen soon enough," the demon dragon chuckled.

"Who are you?" Flareon asked as he tried to control his anger.

"The gods nicknamed me the 'The Destroyer of Worlds', but my actual name is Ragnarok. The Lord of the Demons," he replied, "You see Flareon...or should I say Daniel Reid...I know all about you. Both your pony self and human self. I been watching you since the day you were born. Among all the humans, ponies, and other creatures I've seen, you were one that was able to catch and sustain my attention. Since then...I have been watching you all this time. Don't get the wrong idea though. I had nothing else to do really. Being trapped in a small room where the only thing I could do was watch other creatures live out their boring meaningless lives. You were the one interesting thing out of billions and billions of others I watched. If that cursed God Asura hadn't got the upper hand on me that one time I wouldn't have been sealed away. I would probably be the ruler of the universe by now. That is why once I play around with you for a while, I'm going after the gods and settling the war between demons and gods once and for all!" He then paused for a second. "Now then...entertain me." Flareon didn't hesitate for a bit and began to attack Ragnarok and the battle between pony and demon was off! Fireballs, Fire Tornados, and Fire Shurikens, everything Flareon had he sent at Ragnarok. However, Flareon would have been better off not doing anything at all because that was in fact was he was really doing. Even after being consumed by raging flames countless times, Ragnarok appeared to be unfazed. After being hit by another Fire Shuriken, Ragnarok let out a loud bored yawn. "Is this truly the extent of your powers? That's a shame. I had hoped you would be stronger than this." In response, a furious Flareon charged up a Fire Shuriken to the highest level possible and sent it flying towards Ragnarok. This time however, Ragnarok simply reached out with his right claw and grabbed the Fire Shuriken right as it made it to him. He then crushed it into pieces. "I suppose it is. Oh well. I guess this was what I should've expected from the beginning. There was no way such a weak creature like yourself could ever hope to challenge me. I guess I should put an end to this fight now." Before Flareon could react, Ragnarok appeared before him. Ragnarok then grabbed Flareon with his right claw. Suddenly, Flareon's Flame God Mode disappeared. That was the least of his worries because Ragnarok had created a small black hole behind him. "Goodbye Chosen One." With that, Ragnarok tossed Flareon inside the black hole. Like before, Flareon's vision slowly started to go black until he finally lost consciousness. When Flareon woke up, he found himself surrounded by nothing but darkness. Flareon tried to search for a way out, but there was no such thing around. Just darkness. All Flareon could do was think about everyone back home in Equestria. Including Twilight. As hard as he tried, Flareon couldn't keep from holding back his tears. Just then, a bright light appeared. It was so bright, Flareon had to use his hooves to shield his face from it. When he lowered them to see what caused it, Flareon found himself face-to-face with a female alicorn. She seemed very familiar to some reason.

"I'm so glad I could finally meet you Flareon," the pony said with a smile.

"Um...sorry for asking, but who are you?" Flareon asked, "I think I remember you from somewhere though."

"My name is Princess Solange, but you can call me Solange," she replied.

"Wait! You're that Princess Solange?!" Flareon exclaimed, "The one from that picture I saw back when I went into the past and met the Elemental Warriors! You're Nova's wife!"

"Yep! That's me!" Solange replied happily.

"If you're here with me...does that mean I died?" Flareon asked. In response, Princess Solange shook her head.

"No...not exactly," she replied, "You see...I was sent by Infinity to help you. She knew you wouldn't be able to defeat Ragnarok the way you are now."

"Is it really possible for me to beat him?" Flareon asked.

"Yes," Infinity replied, "Flareon...you actually have a power deep inside you that you have yet to awaken. It's so powerful, that you would be able to defeat even someone as strong as Ragnarok with it. A power that even manages to transcend the power of the gods themselves."

"How do I awaken it?" a surprised Flareon asked.

"Leave that part to me," Solange replied seductively. She then moved closer to Flareon and kissed him on the lips. Meanwhile, back on the remote planet, Ragnarok was just about done watching the black hole he threw Flareon into. He had been hoping Flareon would've been able to escape from it, but it looks like that wasn't going to happen. He then turned around and was about to head over to the realm of the gods, when suddenly, he was stopped by a bright light appeared from within the black hole. Ragnarok was forced to shield his eyes. When he lowered his arms, he was shocked to see Flareon standing before him in Flame God Mode. However, this wasn't Flareon's normal Flame God Mode. His flames were now pure white. Flareon's Flame God Mode had upgraded to Inferno God Mode.

"So...you managed to escape huh? That's good. I was hoping that wasn't enough to finish you off," Ragnarok said with a chuckle, "I also noticed to got yourself some new power. Let's see how good it is shall we? Tell ya what...I'll let you get a free hit on me. Go ahead. Give it your best shot." Flareon was more than happy to obey his request. Flareon then flew at Ragnarok so fast, he seem to have disappeared for a slight moment. Ragnarok didn't notice Flareon until he was directly in front of him. After Flareon reared back his right hoof, it suddenly started to glow.

"Inferno Impact 50k!" Flareon shouted as he punched Ragnarok right in the chest. Ragnarok was then sent flying backwards as continuing small delayed shockwaves erupted from his chest. He tried to stop himself to moving across the planet's surface at what seemed like 200 mph, but the force of Flareon's attack was so powerful, Ragnarok could only wait helplessly until it ended. After sustaining a total of exactly 50,000 punches, Ragnarok finally stopped moving. He then fell to his knees, shocked as to what just happened to him.

"That wasn't simply one punch with 50,000 delayed shockwaves. Flareon actually managed to punch me 50,000 times in less than a nanosecond," Ragnarok muttered to himself, "That's impossible though. Not even a god could pull that off. How was Flareon able to get that strong that fast? Was he hiding his true power from me this entire time? That makes no sense. There's no way he could've done that. I should've sensed it from the beginning." Ragnarok paused for a second to collect his thoughts. "What the hell is going on?!" Just then, the ground under Ragnarok opened up and Flareon appeared. His right hoof was glowing again. Ragnarok knew what was coming next.

"Inferno Impact 50k!" Flareon yelled as he punched Ragnarok in his chest again. This time around, Ragnarok was sent flying upwards. Higher and higher Ragnarok flew as continuing delayed shockwaves erupted from his chest. It wasn't long until he was found himself in the planet's stratosphere. Sadly for him, he wasn't safe just yet. As Ragnarok turned his head around, he saw Flareon flying behind him. This time, both of Flareon's hooves were glowing. "Take this! Inferno Impact 100k!" Flareon then quickly punched Ragnarok with both of his hooves. As a result, Ragnarok was sent soaring back down to the planet's surface. It didn't stop there. The shockwaves continued to erupt from his chest as his body was forced into the ground harder and harder until he was finally sent underground. Flareon immediately followed after him. The next moment, at the other end of the planet, the ground broke apart and Ragnarok was shown getting hit by a devastating uppercut delivered by Flareon. Ragnarok fell back to the ground, while Flareon landed smoothly nearby. He then waited to Ragnarok to stand back up. As he was slowly getting back up, Ragnarok was laughing. Even after being dealt with extremely powerful blows and literally sent through the entire planet, Ragnarok appeared to be happy for some reason.

"Yes...yes...yes...this is it. This is what I've waited for! A true fight!" Ragnarok burst out, "Do you know how long I've waited for this moment Flareon? Do you?! I was locked away in that prison for millions of years, waiting for the time when I could finally escape. I knew I was right about you! You're the one that can satisfy my desire to fight! The one true opponent for someone like me! Now I can fight against you without holding back!" After Ragnarok brought his claws close to his body, he was suddenly engulfed in a black pillar of dark energy. After it dispersed, Ragnarok was shown taller, more buff, with a tail and wings. He also has this strange beastly pattern on his chest that looked like a demon's mouth. "How do you like my true form Flareon? In this form, I can use all my power. Now we can fight for real this time." He then held up his right claw to gather energy. A second later a gigantic dark ball, at least the size of a meteorite, was shown hovering above his claw. In response, Flareon gathered power too and a second later a gigantic white fireball, similar to the size Ragnarok had, was shown hovering above his horn. After the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, they sent their ball soaring towards one another. Once their attacks collided, the force of the explosion that followed afterwards was so powerful, the planet they were on was instantly destroyed. All that was left of the planet was varying sizes of asteroids floating around the blast radius. Meanwhile, Flareon and Ragnarok were seen in the mist of the asteroids a short distance apart from one another. They spoke no words to each other. Instead, they flew at each other and the battle between Flareon is his awakened from and Ragnarok in his true form had finally begun. Now only was this a battle to save Equestria or the realm of the Gods, but the fate of the entire universe itself. No matter what, Flareon couldn't afford to lose this one. As the battle continued on, Flareon and Ragnarok were giving it their all. Even in Inferno God Mode, Flareon was finding it difficult dealing with Ragnarok now compared to before. Not even his Inferno Impact technique was able to deal damage to Ragnarok anymore. He was too powerful to be affected by it. The same could be said for Ragnarok though. Even in this true form, he was unable to gain the upper hand on Flareon. He was able to counter Ragnarok's attacks perfectly. The two of them seemed even so far. However, Flareon had yet to unleash his most powerful moves. After dodging one of Ragnarok's attacks, Flareon formed a Fire Hurricane and kicked it towards him. In his Inferno God Mode, the Fire Hurricane had evolved into the Inferno Hurricane. Not only was it more powerful, but it was also traveled faster. Ragnarok barely saw it coming and was unable to evade it in time. As a result, he screamed in pain as the Inferno Hurricane scorched his body in roaring white flames. Once the flames dispersed, Ragnarok's body was shown burnt to a smoking crisp. He slowly lifted his head. "Do you think that can defeat me?!" Just then, Ragnarok noticed a bunch of white glowing star-like objects surrounding Flareon in the distance. They weren't any type of stars though. They were Fire Shurikens, or more precisely, Inferno Shurikens. 100 to be exact. In Inferno God Mode, Flareon is able to create up to 100 Inferno Shurikens simultaneously. Ragnarok didn't know what to make of this. He was shell-shocked.

"Inferno Shuriken Storm!" Flareon shouted as he held out his right hoof. The 100 Inferno Shurikens soared towards Ragnarok so fast, he was only able to dodge a couple of them and was soon engulfed by the rest. The explosion that followed afterwards was beyond epic. By I mean by epic is that the explosion was so big, so strong, and so powerful, it managed to disintegrate two nearby planets instantly. It was like a real supernova going off. Even Flareon was amazed by his own power. However, the fight was quite over just yet. In the distance, at the center where the explosion took place, Ragnarok was still seen standing. Barely though. His body wasn't destroyed, but it was severely damaged. Flareon couldn't believe he was able to survive that insane supernova explosion. "This is taking too long. I don't have much time left." He then began to think about how Princess Solange told him he would only be able to sustain his awakened form for one hour. Once that hour was up, he would revert back to his normal Flame God Mode. The chance for Flareon to defeat Ragnarok would be gone forever. He couldn't let that happen. Flareon then began to fly towards Ragnarok at full speed.

"I...ain't...done...yet," Ragnarok muttered, "You hear me Flareon?! I'm not done with you yet!" After extending both of his arms, his began to create a black hole similar to the one he threw Flareon into. However, this black hole was much larger than that one. In fact, it was even bigger than an actual black hole. Everything from asteroids, meteors, stars, and even planets, were slowly being sucked into the black hole. Nearly five minutes later, Ragnarok used his power to close the black hole. Nothing was left. Not even Flareon. It might have been possible Flareon had been absorbed into the black hole. Ragnarok burst out laughing. "I won! I won! I won! The Lord of Demons can't be defeated! Not even the gods were able to kill me! I'm invincible!" Suddenly, Flareon appeared right before him. His right hoof was glowing. Ragnarok was frozen with fear.

"It's over Ragnarok! This ends now! Inferno Instant Impact 500k!" Flareon yelled as he unleashed a devastating punch with the combined power of 500,000 punches on Ragnarok's chest. Ragnarok screamed in pain as he and Flareon were quickly engulfed in a bright light. The next moment, everything went blank. When Flareon opened his eyes again, he saw Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie staring back at him. They weren't what caught his attention though. It was the pony besides Rainbow Dash. It was Twilight. He immediately embraced her in a hug. "Twilight! You're alive?! You're alive!"

"Of course I am silly," Twilight replied with a smile. Infinity walked forward.

"Ragnarok put you in a trance and used Twilight's death as a way to get you to attack him. That way he could use your desire for revenge against you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop you in time," Infinity said, "Speaking of Ragnarok...he is gone. You did it. I can't thank you enough Flareon. You managed to do something not even us gods were able to accomplish. You have our thanks."

"Don't mention it Infinity. I'm just glad I was able to help. Now you have to do me a favor in return," Flareon replied. He then turned to Pinkie Pie. "Wanna have it in Canterlot this time?" Pinkie Pie broke out in a big smile.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go everyone!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as the crowd cheered. Later on, in Canterlot, the capital was in a frenzy as the entire city was in celebration. For why? The residents didn't know. All they knew was that Pinkie Pie was hosting a big party and that was good enough for them. Even the Goddess Infinity was taking part in the party festival. The party continued past midnight and ended around 3am. After saying goodbye to everyone, she headed back to her home. The realm of the gods. Shortly after, the ponies headed into the castle for some much deserved rest. No one deserved it more than Flareon, who had to be assisted to his room as his body could no longer move anymore. He fell asleep right as his head touched his pillow. In the night sky, there was a full moon present among the many shining stars.


	20. Will Of Recap 2

Chapter 20  
Will Of Recap 2

Not only is this the final episode of season 6 of My Little Pony Will Of Fire, it is also the last episode. I will not be making any more seasons. It's not because I don't want to, it's because I ran out of episode ideas. There might be more movies in the future, but that is all I can say at the moment for that. Overall, I had a lot of fun making MLP:WOF. As for this episode called Will Of Recap 2, it is a recap episode for seasons 5 and 6 of MLP:WOF. It is similar to the first Will Of Recap that took place at the end of season 4, in terms of the polls and fan mail, but this time the show is how by the members of the New Generation. Without further ado, let the show began! Please give a loud round of applause for your hosts! Summer, Skyline, Chary, Melrose, Jasmine, and Jester! As audience stomped their hooves in applause as the studio lights came, showing six ponies sitting around a table. A flat screen TV was shown behind them while a neon sign that read 'Will Of Recap' in red, orange, and yellow letters hanged from above. "Thank you for that amazing introduction Mr. Announcer," Summer said with a smile. She then turned to face the camera. "Welcome to Will Of Recap 2 everyone! My name is Summer Breeze and I'm here with my best friends. Will be going over some of your favorite parts from season 5 and 6 of MLP:WOF such as your favorite battles, moments, and characters. We will also be having a couple of special guests appear on the show as well as reading fan mail!" She then turned to Skyline.

"First we will be revealing your top 5 favorite battles," Skyline said as he pointed his right hoof at the TV screen which suddenly turned on and began to show the results.

The Top 5 Best Fights  
1. Flareon vs Ragnarok  
2. Flareon vs Van  
3. King Sombra/Queen Chrysalis vs Fear  
4. The New Generation vs Van  
5. The New Generation vs Koga

When the results ended, the TV screen went blank and the ponies started up a discussion about them.

"Oh my god! Did you guys see that wicked fight between Flareon and Ragnarok?! That was so awesome!" Skyline exclaimed, "I love the way how the planet they were on blew up! Flareon's Inferno Shuriken Storm is now my favorite move of all time!"

"I agree too," Jasmine replied, "For me though...I thought our battle against Van was the best one out of the five. After all...we did become alicorns after activating the true power of the Elements of Harmony."

"I'm disappointed viewers didn't put my EFC title fight against Trench Mudd in the top 5," Melrose commented, "Did you know how hard I trained for that? Oh well...the top 5 is pretty stacked though. I guess it's not surprising my fight didn't make it in."

"I liked the one where King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis fought against Fear," Chary said, "The relationship those two shared was funny. Sombra and Chrysalis always yelled at one another constantly. Deep down though...I know those two loved each other. They're so cute like that."

"Just don't let them find out you said that," Jester replied.

"Too late kiddo," a voice grunted. Just then, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis walked onto the studio set. They sat down in the chairs near Jasmine. Sombra and Chrysalis didn't look happy. They kept giving off evil stares that were directed towards Chary.

"Um...you two were supposed to appear yet," Summer said nervously, "You were scheduled to appear after Princess Solana."

"We couldn't wait that long," Chrysalis replied with a sneer, "There was no way me and Sombra were going to be second to anyone! Especially not after what Chary just said on live TV about us! For the last time...we are not a couple! Just because we live in the same kingdom, sleep in the same room, and share the same bed doesn't mean anything!" King Sombra popped her on the head.

"Will you shut up you dull-brained witch!" Sombra yelled as his cheeks turned bright red. The entire room burst out laughing. "Great! Now look what you did! Now everyone thinks we're married!"

"Are you?" a curious Melrose asked. In response, Sombra and Chrysalis turned bright red. Even though they didn't say anything, you could probably guess for yourself Sombra and Chrysalis were indeed married. When did they get married? I'm not sure because Sombra and Chrysalis refused to answer anymore questions about their current relationship and soon walked off the studio set without looking back.

"Next we will reveal the top 5 funniest moments," Jasmine said as she pointed to the TV. It quickly turned on again and began to show the results.

The Top 5 Funniest Moments  
1. Chary's drunk escapades  
2. Ponies transform into dragons  
3. Teacher Chary losses control  
4. Jester's mare harem  
5. Jasmine/Rarity's fashion war

After the screen was blank, the ponies started up another discussion about the results.

"Why is the number 1 funniest moment me being drunk? That wasn't very funny," an embarrassed Chary muttered as she tried to cover her face.

"Not for you...but for viewers...they thought it was," Skyline replied with a smirk, "For me too." Chary gave him an angry stare.

"Remember when we become dragons? I thought that was more scary than funny," Summer said, "Thank god that episode was just for laughs and not real or else we would all still be dragons right now."

"I didn't mind being a dragon actually," Jester replied, "Especially not after we got to enjoy having claws instead of hooves. They were way more convenient." Just then, a bell sound echoed throughout the studio.

"It looks like it's time for our second guest," Summer said happily, "Please welcome to the show my mom! Princess Solana!" The audience applauded as Princess Solana walked in the studio. She then sat down near Jasmine.

"Thank you for having me today," Solana said with a smile.

"So Princess Solana...what do you think was the funniest moment?" Melrose asked.

"I thought the time where Rarity and Jasmine were fighting in a fashion war in their own house was funny. Especially the part where they were talking to their ponykins that were dressed in army camo," Solana replied, "My second favorite would be when Chary lost control of herself when she was a teacher at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Though I do admit when Chary got drunk was hilarious."

"What funny moment do you think was left out?" Jester asked.

"When Flareon met Chez again in the 'Anniversary or Bust' episode," Solana replied, "It was funny how Chez purposely erased Flareon and Twilight's name from the reservation list." After having more discussion about the funniest moment, Summer and her friends waved goodbye to Princess Solana as she left the set.

"We will now revel to you the character popularity poll from season 5 and 6 of MLP:WOF," Summer said, "This poll includes everyone from main characters, side characters, background characters, villains, and animals." The TV screen turned on and began to show the results.

The Character Popularity Poll  
1. Prince Flareon  
2. Summer Breeze  
3. Princess Twilight Sparkle  
4. Princess Solana  
5. Skyline  
6. King Sombra  
7. Rainbow Dash  
8. Ragnarok  
9. Blue Thunder  
10. Koga  
11. Jasmine  
12. Van  
13. Melrose  
14. Queen Chrysalis  
15. Biscuit  
16. Fear  
17. Spike  
18. Jester  
19. Prey  
20. Beatrix

After the TV screen went blank, the ponies started a discussion about the popularity poll.

"Looks like Prince Flareon managed to retain the number 1 spot even though he got significantly less screen time compared to seasons 1-4," Summer said as she looked down at her clipboard, "It says people really liked his fight against Ragnarok, who even managed to make it to number 8 even though he appeared in one episode. A lot of people actually loved Ragnarok."

"I can't believe you made it at number 2 Summer," Jasmine replied, "You even managed to beat out Princess Solana and Princess Twilight." Summer couldn't help but blush as the others congratulated her at place number 2 in the popularity poll.

"I made it to the top 5! Alright!" Skyline shouted happily, "I beat out my parents too!"

"Wow! A lot of villains made it into the top 20," Jester said, "Looks like the viewers really liked them."

"Not surprising really because the villains in seasons 5 and 6 were pretty cool if I do say so myself," Skyline replied.

"I'm just glad all of us made it into the top 20," Melrose said, "That's good enough for me." Just then, another bell sound echoed throughout the studio.

"That sound means it's time for another guest appearance," Summer said happily, "Please welcome to the show Prince Flareon and the Lord of Demons Ragnarok!" The audience applauded as Flareon and Ragnarok walked onto the set. They sat down in the chairs near Jasmine.

"Thanks for having us on your show Summer," Flareon said with a smile.

"Likewise," Ragnarok replied.

"Viewers want to know! What was like it rehearsing the fight scenes between you guys?" Summer asked.

"A lot of hard work...I'll tell you that," Flareon replied, "You wouldn't believe how picky Ragnarok was. He wanted everything to be perfect. We kept redoing most of the fight scenes over and over constantly. I was almost to the point where I wanted to replace him with someone else. I'm glad I didn't."

"Well...it was the biggest fight in the entire show's history," Ragnarok said with his arms crossed, "I wasn't going to let our fight be anything less than perfect. You weren't going to get rid of me anyway. You guys needed me and you know it." Flareon rolled his eyes when Ragnarok wasn't looking. "I was also the one who helped Flareon come up with most of the names of his new techniques."

"Don't lie dude," Flareon replied, "The only one you came up with was the Inferno Shuriken Storm. All the rest were my ideas."

"Whatever you say," Ragnarok said sternly.

"We're just glad we were able to watch it," Summer replied, "You guys did a great job!" After talking to Flareon and Ragnarok a little bit more about their epic battle, Summer and her friends waved goodbye to them as they left the set. After taking a commercial break, a pile of different colored letters were now shown sitting on the table. "Now for the final segment of the show! Answering viewer fan mail!" Summer then used her magic and opened up a random letter from the pile. "Let's see...the first letter is by Megan from California. Dear Jasmine, what is it like competing against your mom as a designer?"

"Good question Megan," Jasmine replied, "It's actually really tough. Everyday I'm competing against my mom not just for customers, but also for magazine and fashion show appearances. Whenever we would get a little too competitive, my dad would help calm things down between me and mom. Though that doesn't always work like in the episode 'Fashion Face-Off'. I owe everything to my parents who have always believed in me." After Summer put the letter back on the table near the letter pile, Chary used her magic to pick a random letter and opened it.

"This one is by Derek from Minnesota," Chary said, "Dear Summer, are you exited or scared about the fact you're eventually going take over your mom's spot as the Princess of Equestria one day?"

"Excellent question Derek," Summer replied, "Well...I would have to say both actually. While I am exited about being the princess of the entire world of Equestria, I also scared that I won't be able to make everyone happy. Thankfully I have the support of my family. I know I can't count on them whenever I need help." After Chary put the letter back on the table, Skyline used his magic to pick out a random letter and opened it.

"This letter is by Lilly from Florida," Skyline said, "Dear Melrose, will you ever return to the EFC to defend your championship title? Me and my friends really loved that episode! You're an amazing fighter!"

"Thank you for your letter Lilly," Melrose replied, "In response to your question, I'm sorry to say I don't plan on fighting in the EFC again. Along with the strict training regiments and keeping myself in top shape constantly, I really missed being away from my family and friends. I'm glad you and your friends enjoyed my episode though. Tell them I said thank you." After Skyline put the letter back on the table, a bell sound different from the other times echoed throughout the studio.

"Well everyone...that sound means it's the end of the show," Summer said, "I hope you had fun watching the last episode of My Little Pony Will Of Fire! We would also like to thank you being such loyal fans!"

"Goodbye and goodnight!" everyone shouted together as the audience applauded.

That is it everyone. That was the last episode of MLP:WOF. I hope you enjoyed my show. Now I will concentrate on getting Hasbro's attention so that I can pitch my idea to them in hopes that this will become a book series or show on TV! Please tell your family, friends, and everyone you know about MLP:WOF! I'm sure one day my idea will become the biggest show in the history of Hasbro. I will pray everyday for that to happen!


End file.
